Fate
by The Mominator
Summary: If you can’t think of Bobby being anything but a cop this might not be a story for you but if you like stories about finding your true love. From Alex's POV.
1. You Never Know What Lies Inside

It's just a fun story inspired by photos clips of VDO as he appeared in "Adventures in Babysitting." I have never seen the movie but I have seen these photos many times.

As I said Bobby, is not a cop but he's still Bobby. He has had some trouble with the law (Nothing Serious) and that is how he and Alex meet.

Alex is _all cop_ not the witty, playful woman that we know because she hasn't met him yet.

**Chapter One**

**You Never Know What Lies inside**

Detective Alexandra Eames and Detective Mike Logan enter the million-dollar home belonging to the Chapman family. Two hometown detectives greet them at the door. They fill them in on the crime. Evidence of a burglary and an elderly woman is dead, eighty-year-old Olivia Chapman. It seems as if she may have suffered a heart attack.

They obtain a list of all the employees. Also any person or persons who have had access to the home within the last six months.

Throughout the next three days, Alex and Mike check out all outside businesses that have had contact with anyone from the Chapman home.

The house was recently painted and their visit with Trevor Morris leaves them with a lead. Morris was hired to paint the home, the job ended three days ago. All of his employees have been questioned, except one, Stewart Rollings.

**One Police Plaza**

Captain Ross asks, "Eames have you found Rollings yet?"

"No not yet, he hasn't been seen at his apartment for almost a week."

"Have you checked out any of his associates?"

"The only partner he ever had was when he and…." Alex checks her notes. "Robert Goren, he and Rollings were arrested for Breaking and Entering in 1986."

"Check him out." Ross says. Then he returns to his office to take a phone call.

Alex returns to her desk and keys in the name Robert Goren. "Well is he public enemy number one?" Mike asks.

"Hardly, arrested in 1981 for possession of cocaine and assault in the fourth degree of a police officer, served three years. The arrest with Rollings was in 86, it seems that the two of them were drinking in a bar and started talking about how to get rich quick. They broke into a storage warehouse, where Rollings was employed, they were arrested on the spot."

Mike shakes his head. "Geniuses."

Alex nods her head in agreement. "Tell me about it." She clicks and mug shots of both men appear on her screen. "Frick and frack, they even look stupid. Goren's next arrest was in 91 for parole violation. They were traveling together when Goren was pulled over for speeding. He was busted for DUI and they were both arrested for possession of cocaine. Sent back to Gainsport Prison for twelve months, since his release in 92 nothing, hasn't been in a police station for almost 15 years." She scrolls through the file, "Rollings on the other hand has been a frequent visitor to New York City police stations. At the time he was paroled Goren was employed at Reynolds Hardware in Brooklyn. Home address is also in Brooklyn."

Mike gets up from his chair. "Come on let's go to Brooklyn."

Their first stop is to Reynolds hardware. They enter the store and ask a cashier if the owner Gene Reynolds is available. A woman who seems to be in her sixties hears the conversation and walks over to them.

"Good morning, my name is Julia Reynolds, may I help you?"

"Yes I'm Detective Eames, this is Detective Logan. May we speak in private?"

"Please follow me." They follow her down a few aisles to the back of the store. She knocks on an open door. Sitting at a desk is a sixty something looking man. "Gene."

He looks up. "What's going on?" Julia introduces them to her husband.

"Please sit down, how may we help you?"

"Does a Robert Goren work here?"

"Yes he does, is something wrong?"

"We are interesting in speaking to him about an old friend of his."

"He's not working today, he should be at home."

"May we see his time card or time sheet whatever you have to track his hours?"

"We don't punch a clock here, but we do have time sheets."

"May we see his, please?"

"Sure." The older gentlemen reaches into a file and pulls out a folder. He flips through some papers and pulls out the sheet he was looking for. "Here we go." He hands the paper to Alex.

"Thank you." She reads aloud. "Monday started work at 8:45 left at 6 o'clock." She hands the file back to Mister Reynolds. "Thank you Mister Reynolds, the last address we have on him is from 12 years ago."

"He's still there, he's lived there all his life."

They thank Mister and Misses Reynolds. They leave the store and drive the five miles to his home. As they pass through the low-income part of town, they enter into a nice neighborhood. Mike asks. "Are you sure we're going the right way."

"Yes I am."

"These houses are very nice. I can't picture that guy living here."

"I'm sure, see that's it." She points. "This one Mike."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hmmm…Nice."

Mike pulls the car into the driveway. They get out of the car and she admires the well-manicured yard. Alex pushes the doorbell. Within a few minutes a tall, well built man, wearing a blue t-shirt, that is very flattering, answers the door. Alex can't help but stare for a second or two. His eyes are brown and very warm and touches of gray show through his dark hair. Nothing like she imagined he would look like.

"May I help you?"

She asks. "Robert Goren?"

"Yes."

"I'm…" He cuts her off. "Cops."

She smiles at him. "How did you know we were cops?"

He smiles back looking only at her. He points toward Mike. "Dick Tracy here."

Alex is having a little trouble controlling her laughter but she manages, Mike however is pissed. She looks to Mike then to Bobby. "I'm Detective Eames, this is Detective Logan. May we speak with you?"

"About what?"

"Stewart Rollings."

"Stewart Rollings?" He pauses. "Sure, come on in." He steps aside as they enter the house. He passes them and he invites them into the living room to sit down.

A quick glance around the room from both detectives and then they sit. The house is neat and clean with stylish furniture.

"What has he done now?" Bobby sits down in a large recliner while Alex and Mike sit down on the couch.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Isn't that why you're here, he must have done something."

"Well, we're not really sure, but we are trying to find him."

Mike speaks for the first time. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Sometime before Christmas."

Alex with a little disappointment in her voice, "You still associate with him?"

He shakes his head. "No, he was painting the house across the street and I recognized him and we talked for a few minutes."

Alex asks. "Do you have any idea where we might find him?"

"He does frequent Murphy's bar now and then?"

"Where is that?"

"Only a few blocks up the street, if you're not looking for it, you'll never find it."

"Why do you say that?" Alex asks.

"Because the bar is sandwiched between two office buildings."

Mike speaking to Alex, "I think we should check it out."

"Are you planning on going in there?" Bobby asks.

"Yes." Alex answers him.

"I'd leave him in the car."

Alex says. "Excuse me."

"The two of you will stick out like a sore thumb in there."

They thank him for speaking with them and then they leave his home. Neither of them feels that he has anything to do with this crime.

"Imagine him telling us what to do?"

"Mike, I don't think he was telling us what to do. I think he was trying to tell us that we are not known in the neighborhood and people might not want to talk to us."

"You agree with him."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know."

Before he opens the car door, he catches her eye. He was flirting with you. She nods her head. Mike and Alex get back into the car. He slams the door. She smiles and has trouble looking at him. "Yes he was." _I didn't mind_.

**TBC**


	2. Subsequent Encounter

**Chapter Two**

**Subsequent Encounter**

Mike starts the car, puts it into reverse and starts to back out. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"What the hell way are we going?"

"Oh Jesus." She says as she slaps her leg. He changes gears, drives forward, and parks the car. He reaches for the door handle. She grabs his arm. "I'll go, be right back." She pushes the doorbell. The door opens and she gets lost in thought for a second.

_What a sweet face_.

His voice snaps her out of it. "That was quick."

She suddenly feels a little embarrassed. Two NYPD Detectives from Major Case and they forget to ask directions.

"Are you alright?" He bends his head down to catch her eye.

She looks up. "Yes." She points from left to right. "Which way is the bar?"

"That way." He smiles as he points to the left. "Three blocks on the left."

"Thank you Mister Goren." She extends her hand to him and he accepts it and shakes.

"You're welcome, Detective Eames."

_Stop it Alex he's not your type at all._

Alex gets back into the car. "Its three blocks down on the left."

After about a minute of driving Mike breaks the silence, "You thought that was funny."

'"What?" Alex says as she writes some notes in her book.

"The crack about Dick Tracy."

Shaking her head from side to side, "No, not at all." She rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

"Bull shit, you can't even look at me and say that."

He's right. "I'm sorry Mike." He hears her muffled laughter. "There it is." She says as her arm crosses his face.

"I see it." He says in an annoyed voice. He parks the car across the street. Mike opens the door to Murphy's Bar. There are seven patrons inside and one bartender. Three men are at the bar and the rest are sitting at tables. No sooner do they enter seven heads turn to look. The three men sitting at the bar and a man and woman sitting at the table hurriedly take money from their pockets and lay the money down and run out the back door. Alex and Mike give each other a glance.

Mike says under his breath. "Son of a bitch."

"You two are great for my business. Thanks. What the hell do you want?"

Alex stands still as Mike walks up to the bar. "We're looking for Stewart Rollings. We understand that he comes in here from time to time. Have you seen him recently?"

Without looking at them as he cleans off the bar. "I never heard of him."

Alex walks up behind her partner and taps him on the arm. "Maybe those two."

Mike shrugs his shoulders. "It won't hurt to try."

"Excuse me." She says. The couple looks up. It is only twelve thirty in the afternoon and these two are barely able to move. She waves her hand. "Never mind."

She walks back to her partner. "Forget it, they're wasted, let's go."

Mike starts up the car. "You know maybe Goren might be able to get some of these people to talk."

"Yeah you're right. He's lived here all his life. People know him."

They turn the car around and drive back to Bobby's house. Mike is not able to park the car in the driveway this time. As they drive past the house, they notice two Harley Davidson Motorcycles parked there. He pulls the car over and parks on the street. As they walk up the driveway, the chrome is gleaming on two older model, beautifully well maintained motorcycles. Alex looks over to the right and if it was there before, she did not notice it, a red 1966 Ford Mustang. "Wow my Dad would love one of these, hell I would."

"Back so soon." He says as he turns the corner of the garage. She looks up. He changed from a blue T-shirt to a black sleeveless T-shirt. She can see a little sweat on his arms and as he cleans off his hands with a rag, his biceps are flexing and glistening in the sun.

She realizes that she has not answered him and she's staring at him. She turns away quickly. Before she speaks Mike who is making his way up the driveway after his thorough examination on the bikes, says. "You rebuilt these?"

"Yes." He smiles at her as he passes. She turns to follow him.

_Wow, everything just fits in the all the right places_.

She shakes her head to get the thought from her mind.

_Knock it off_.

Mike turns back to the bikes. "Sweet. Are you going to sell them?"

Bobby shakes his head. "No. I'm going to be buried with them." All three laugh.

In the distance, they hear. "Dad."

"Out here." He calls over his shoulder.

The three of them look to the right and running toward Bobby are two little boys.

Alex's heart sinks a little. _That figures. He's married. Well I guess my original impression of him was right, a real jerk._

"Grandpa's on the phone, he wants to know if we want to go to the movies."

He puts his hand on the boys shoulder. "It's alright with me, but isn't Kenny's birthday party today?"

"No that's tomorrow, today is Thursday."

"Oh yeah that's right. Chris let your brother pick the movie this time."

"Ah, Dad." He says in almost a whinny voice. "He always picks Disney movies, he's such a baby."

"Chris."

"Oh, alright."

Alex is not listening to them her mind is thinking and she starts to get angry. _Flirting with me, married with children, another slime ball. _

"I am not." The younger one says as they both run back into the house.

Alex asks in an irritated voice. "So, is your wife at work?"

Bobby can see the look on her face and he is taken aback by the question. Shyly he says. "No." He pauses then looks at her. "She passed away two years ago."

She rolls her eyes and looks up at him. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you," he says as he stuffs the rag in his back pocket.

Mike has made his way up the driveway and stands next to his partner.

"So Detectives is there something you wanted."

"Yes we were wondering." Alex asks. "If you would do us a favor, talk to the bartender and some of his customers, and ask if they have seen Rollings."

"What now?"

"Yeah." Mike says. "We would really appreciate it."

"No. The word is probably out already about the two of you and the regulars won't be back there for a while and Gus, he never talks to anyone about anything."

Alex walks in front of him. "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

He looks her square in the eye. "You didn't ask." He pauses. "Look if I hear anything I'll let you know but I'm not going to look for it."

"Thank you." Mike extends his hand.

He turns to leave as Alex hands Bobby her card. "Here's my card. My cell phone number is on it." He takes the card and quickly and lightly, he strokes her finger.

"Thank you Mister Goren. Have a nice afternoon."

"You're welcome Detective Eames. Be careful out there."

She smiles at him and he smiles back. She then turns to catch up with her partner.

"What was with the attitude about his wife?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alex?"

"I made a mistake, now it's over."

**One Police Plaza**

As soon as she gets back to her desk Alex does a little more research into the life of Robert Goren. His wife of ten years Cathleen (nee Casey) was involved in a car accident. She was hit head on by a drunk driver.

_What a shame, those two little boys._

A male voice interrupts her thoughts, "Want to get some lunch?"

"What?"

"Lunch Alex, want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure." She logs off her computer. "Let's go."

**TBC**


	3. Alex Contemplates

**Chapter Three **

**Alex Contemplates**

**One Police Plaza**

**That Afternoon**

Alex is having a hard time keeping her mind on her work. Mike is talking and she nods her head pretending that she is listening. He suddenly stops talking and she looks over at him.

"Am I boring you?"

"No. Mike I'm sorry. That fish I had this afternoon is upsetting my stomach."

_Liar. _

"I think I'm going to go home and lie down."

"Ok. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

As she pushes the elevator button, she suddenly realizes that another weekend is approaching.

_I'll probably spend most of the weekend here, that's how exciting my life is_.

The name Gregory Jamison suddenly comes to mind.

_My last date, Jesus that was over two months ago_.

She is asked out all the time but she has been refusing lately, they are usually cops or lawyers. She has a lot in common with them but some of them, she has discovered are still married and their conversations are always about police work or the law. She talks about police work with her partner, her fellow detectives in the squad, male and female, and her father. "Jesus enough already." She says aloud.

As she opens her car door, she hears a motorcycle driving toward her. She thinks about him and she admits to herself that she has been thinking about him all afternoon.

_Stop it_.

She tries to fight the memory.

She is home within the hour and as always; she flings her shoes across the room. Alex checks her messages, her sister and her Mom.

_I'll call them later. _

She changes into her "comfy clothes" sweatpants and a t-shirt. Very unflattering but it's not like anyone is going to see her. She does admit to herself that most of the men she dates would be horrified to see her dressed that way.

_She has a thought of snuggling next to him on that big soft couch in his family room. _

A hunger pain hits her. She makes herself an omelet for dinner. She flips on the radio and listens to music as she prepares her meal. After dinner, she pours herself a glass of wine and sits down to watch TV.

"Hopefully something decent is on." She clicks on the TV and surfs through the channels. She watches a commercial she thinks is funny and then the announcer starts the show.

_In the criminal justice system……………_

"Christ, one of these Law and Order shows is always on."

The phone rings.

_It's either Mom or Laurie._

She clicks off the TV. "Hello_."_

"_Alex did you get my message?"_

"Yes Mom I did, I just got home. How are you?"

Mother and daughter talk for about half an hour.

She hangs up from her Mom and calls her sister.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Laurie, it's me."

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"_Because you called me the same day I left you a message."_

"Very funny."

"_I'm not holding you up am I?"_

"I wish, no I'm just sitting here."

She wants to talk about him but she says nothing.

The sisters talk for almost an hour.

**Friday Evening**

Alex and the newest detective in the squad, Megan Wheeler, have become fast friends. She is sitting at her desk and they are discussing where to go for dinner tonight. Her cell phone rings.

"Eames."

"_Detective Eames, this is Robert Goren."_

She sits straight up in her chair, not that he can see her but she feels she has to.

"Yes Mister Goren. How are you?"

"_I'm fine thank you. The reason I called is that there is someone sitting here in my living room that you have been wanting to talk to."_

"Stewart Rollings. Oh my god."

"_Yes. He's here and he has a suitcase with him. I think the guilt is too much for him. He is looking at me as I am speaking to you. He wants to give himself up."_

"We'll be right there."

"_Detective?"_

"Yes."

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

"Sure. What?"

"_No sirens."_

She starts to laugh. "I think we can arrive unannounced. We should be there within the hour. Goodbye Mister Goren."

"Goodbye Detective."

_Every time I talk to that man, he makes me smile_.

They arrive at his home within the hour unannounced.

He opens the door and he flashes a smile at the familiar face. Behind her are Logan and two police officers. "Mister Goren." She says as she nods her head.

"Detectives, please some in."

He moves off to the side to allow them to enter his home. "Thanks for not blasting the sirens, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Sitting on that big soft couch is Stewart. He is shaking and sobbing.

She looks casually around the room. "Where are your boys?"

"I sent them down the street to stay with their grandparents."

He lightly touches her arm. "I don't know how many more times we'll see each other but could you please call me Bobby."

"Sure." He smiles and so does she. They are almost unaware of the other people in the room. "So, Bobby can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure. Lets talk in the kitchen."

He leads the way and she follows him. "Please sit."

"Thank you."

"I had just sat down to watch TV when the doorbell rang. Man was I surprised to see him. He was holding that suitcase there." He points to the case on the floor.

"He was shaking and I gave him a drink. I told him that after he finishes the drink that he had to leave."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah he wanted me to hold the suitcase here for a few days and I told him no. I didn't want to get involved."

"He asked me to give him a break and I think I called him a stupid bastard for doing this and causing the death of that old lady."

"What did he say?"

"He started to shake again and I gave him another drink. He said that he didn't mean to hurt anyone. She caught him and as he started to walk closer to her, she passed out, so he thought. He then said that he ran out of the house."

"Did he tell you where he's been?"

"Yes. In an old abandoned building."

"I asked him again to leave and I told him if he didn't I was going to call the cops. He said go ahead call them, I can't live like this."

"Thank you." She stands up and extends her hand and he accepts.

"Detective something tells me that I have to say all that again tomorrow to someone else."

"Yes you do. Can you drop by tomorrow morning?"

"What time?"

"Anytime after nine AM."

He nods his head. "Ok I'll be there, will you?"

"Yes I'll be there."

Stewart is arrested and handcuffed. He is escorted to the door by two police officers, "The money didn't last as long as I thought it would Bobby."

Mike grabs his arm. "Come on Stewart let's go.

Bobby walks her to the door. "Goodnight Mis………Bobby."

"Goodnight, Detective."

She turns around. "Alex, my name is Alex."

He flashes a smile that makes his eyes shine.

"Goodnight Alex see you tomorrow."

**Saturday Morning**

"Alex, Alex." Mike calls her name."

She looks up. "What?"

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks."

She looks at her watch it is nine-thirty. The elevator door opens and she feels her face flush. She looks around the room and thankfully no is looking at her.

He is wearing a blue sports shirt and nicely fitted jeans.

_He looks good in blue._

She casually looks down.

_Everything in the right place_.

She embarrasses herself.

She smiles at the sight of him as she walks closer.

"Hi." She says. Then thinks to herself.

_Hi, Jesus how juvenile_.

"Morning." He says.

Without realizing, she grabs his arm and leads him further into the squad room. He stops suddenly. "We don't have to talk in there. Do we?" He says pointing to the interrogation room.

"No. We can go in here."

He follows her into the room. "Please sit down. May I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes. Thank you."

As she opens the door, "Cream, sugar, neither, both?"

"Just cream."

She returns with the coffee. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He takes a quick sip. "That's not bad."

He slowly looks around the room. Every time she has met him, he has always been the one in charge of the conversation, a very confident man. Now he looks a little apprehensive. "I never did anything to get the attention of major case."

She smiles.

_He's doing it again._

She suddenly rises to her feet as she grabs his hand. She tugs at him and he stands up. Alex reaches up and puts her arms around his neck, pulls him down and her lips are on his. The kiss is tender at first then their tongues meet. He holds her face in his hands as he kisses her long and deep. She can feel his hands move down to her shoulders and then to her back. He pulls her closer to him as his hands have found their way to her butt. Every ounce of passion she has is pulsating through her body. "Oh god."

She hears a voice. She shakes her head from side to side she is sitting down.

"Huh what?"

"Alex. Are you alright?"

"Would you excuse me for a minute Bobby?"

"Sure."

She hurriedly makes it to the ladies room.

_Oh my God. What is the matter with me?_

She looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her face is flushed, if he ever knew what I was thinking.

_I have never been so attracted to a man. _

The rational Alex tries to dissuade her feelings for him.

_He's not your type at all. Jeans and t-shirts. _

_Jeans and t-shirts maybe, but he looks very good in them._

She smiles.

_He has a job not a career._

The woman Alex, who has so much love in her heart to give someone.

_Who cares about that it?_

_You do._

_No. People have been telling me that I do. It does not matter. Believe me the ones with careers are not that great. Most of them aren't happy with what they're doing. He seems to be happy with his life._

_I'm attracted to him is that a crime. _

_You have dated better-looking men._

_All right, I'll admit he's not drop dead gorgeous like Gregory but he is very, very cute._

She closes her eyes as she imagines his face.

_Warm eyes and a sweet face. _

_He makes me smile, without really trying to. _

A smile crosses her face.

_I better get back._

She wets a towel and dabs her face.

When she returns, Mike is the room with him. They seem to be talking about something other then police business. She opens the door. She was right, cars and motorcycles. They both look up toward her as she opens the door.

Mike stands up. "The stenographer's here."

Bobby retells his events of the night before.

He shakes Mike's hand and Mike leaves the room followed by the stenographer.

He grabs her hand with both of his. "Well Alex maybe we'll see each other again someday."

All she manages to say is. "Maybe."

He opens the door and starts to walk toward the elevator.

_Ask him out for dinner._

"Bobby?"

He turns around quickly. "Yeah."

He walks back towards her.

She chickens out. "I appreciate everything you've done. Thank you. And take care of yourself."

He smiles. "You're welcome. It was nice meeting you Alex Eames."

She watches him step into the elevator and the door closes.

_Damn. _

**TBC**


	4. First Of Many

**Chapter Four**

**First of Many**

Alex stares at the elevator for at least a minute. She slowly walks back to her desk.

_Why didn't I say anything_? She stops walking

_Why didn't he say anything? _She shakes her head sure that any chance with him is over.

_If he ever knew, what I was thinking. Oh my God. Let my imagination run away like that._

She lets out a sigh. _All right, enough forget it…………for now_.

She and Mike spend the next few hours searching Rollings apartment. After they return to the station, she starts in on her paperwork. As she takes a glance at the clock, she suddenly remembers that she was to join her sister's family at their home for lunch.

_Damnit. I'll be late again._

She quickly straightens up her desk and leaves the station.

Her brother-in-law, Philip Daly, answers the door, "Hey Alex."

"Hi Phil, How are you?"

"Good. Come on in." As they hug, Laurie and Matthew enter the room.

The little boy runs up to her. Alex bends down to give him a hug. "Hi sweetie."

He is off and running within seconds. "Jesus the energy, they should find a way to bottle it."

Alex stands up and hugs her sister. "Sorry, I'm late."

Laurie shows no sign of anger toward her older sister. She is use to it. "It's alright, come on in."

They all enjoy a lunch of salads and sandwiches.

The sisters remain behind while Philip and Matthew have already left the table.

"Laurie I'm off." Philip says as he enters the kitchen. He kisses his wife goodbye. "I shouldn't be more than an hour." He turns to Alex and kisses her.

"Ok bye. Don't get lost in that store."

"See you later Phil." Alex says.

Alex turns to her sister. "Where's he going?"

"Lowe's, every time he goes to that store for one thing he comes home with three. I love him very much but mister handy he is not, but at least he tries."

The sisters laugh. Philip is a computer graphics designer.

The thought of him enters her mind. She has managed most of the afternoon not to think of him. She suddenly gets very quiet.

The sisters begin to clean off the table. Laurie suddenly realizes that she is doing all the talking. "Alex what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Bull, come on. I know when something is bothering you."

Alex pours a glass of iced tea and sits down. She lets out a sigh.

"Do you remember Vinny Morelli? I dated him after I graduated High School."

"Sure I do." She smiles at the memory of him. "I had a crush on him." Laurie sits down next to her sister. "Oh no did something happen to him?"

"No." She pauses. "I met this guy during out latest case and he reminds me of him."

Laurie decides that she could use some iced tea and pours a glass. "You mean the way he looks?"

Alex nods her head. "Yeah, except his hair is not blonde and he's not in his twenties. However, there is something more. I don't know what but I can't get him out of my mind."

Laurie flashes a smile remembering how Vinny looked. She picks out a pastry from the tray she has set on the table. "Is he a cop?"

"What difference does it make? What he does."

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't be snapping at me. I have met most of your boyfriends, Alex. Like that last guy, Greg something." Laurie points toward her living room. "He sits on that couch drinking my wine and criticizes me for being a stay at home Mom. First, I shouldn't have to defend myself to a stranger in my own home. But my sister," Raising her voice. "Sits there and says nothing."

Alex grabs her sister's arm. "Laurie I'm sorry, I have apologized to you more than once for that. Can you please let it go?"

"I know but it still bothers me that you could find someone like that attractive."

"Well he is very handsome."

Sarcastically Laurie says. "So"

Alex nods her head. "I know, I know."

"Ok I won't bring it up again." She takes a sip of tea. "So, who is this guy?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"All I know is that he lives in Brooklyn rebuilds classic cars and motorcycles. He works at a hardware store. He's a widower and has two little boys. But I want to know everything about him, his favorite food, music, wine."

"Wine?"

"Yeah I noticed a wine rack in his house."

Laurie smiles, "So what's the problem?"

Alex stands up and pours the left over ice cubes into the sink. "I'm not sure. We have been dropping hints here and there that we're interested but neither one of us has gone any further."

"So you're waiting for him to say something and he's waiting for you to say something. Well it sounds to me that the both of you are thinking too much."

"You're probably right."

"Does he seem shy?" Because I know that sometimes you are."

"No not at all. That's what I don't understand."

"Laurie chuckles, "You said he was a widower, right?"

"Yes he is. His wife died two years ago."

"That's so sad." She says shaking her head. "It's possible that you're the first woman in a long time that he's been attracted to and maybe he's out of practice."

Alex has to smiles at the thought. "That makes sense. So what should I do?"

"Ask him out."

"I have never asked a man out in my life."

"Well it seems like this is the time to start."

"Laurie. What guy have you asked out?"

"Philip. I asked him out first."

"That's right."

"Call him up and ask him to dinner."

"I was going to ask him that this morning but I chickened out. I thought of the two of us sitting there in a restaurant being very uncomfortable."

Silence goes through the air.

Alex says with pride in her voice. "I know. I'll bring over dinner." She pauses. "But what if he thinks I'm pushy?"

"You're bringing over dinner. I can't think of too many guys who wouldn't appreciate something like that."

Laurie sits back in her chair. "I did that for Philip when we starting dating and I must say it was a very enjoyable evening."

"I'm gonna do it." Alex smiles as she sits back in the chair. She takes a bite out of her second cannoli. "Why am I eating these things?

Her sister picks up a pastry. "Because they're fantastic, nothing better that Italian pastries."

Alex drives back to her apartment she suddenly remembers that he was to work today until five. She changes her clothes and then goes to the market. By five-thirty, she is crossing the bridge on her way to Brooklyn.

She notices a black Chevy Avalanche parked in the driveway. The motorcycles are not there. For no more that thirty seconds she feels uncomfortable. She suddenly remembers that the last time she was here that same truck was on the street. She smiles to herself. _It's his_ _truck_. She grabs the bags and is on the front steps within minutes.

She pushes the doorbell. No answer, _Shit._

The door finally opens, his hair is wet and he's not wearing a shirt.

_Wow_. She takes a deep breath._ Damn just like, I imagined_.

"Did I get you out of the shower?"

"No I was in the pool." He pauses. "Detec…. Alex, I thought all this stuff with Stewart was over."

"It is. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

He shakes his head. "No." He gives her that same smile that he flashed the other day. The one that makes his eyes shine.

She returns the smile as she holds up the bags. "Have you had dinner?"

"No. Not yet, Jesus, I'm sorry, please come on in."

He steps aside as he holds the door open for her as she passes him. He closes the door and follows her into the family room. He picks up a T-shirt and puts it on.

"In the mood for a steak?"

He smiles. "Sure."

"I also brought burgers and hot dogs for the boys."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you. Here, let me help you with those." He grabs the bags and places them on the kitchen table. Alex follows him into the kitchen and begins to unload the bags.

Alex turns around quickly as two boys run into the kitchen. Bobby puts his hand up. "Whoa. Where are you going?"

The taller of the boys' answers, "Downstairs."

"You're wet, dry yourselves off first, Jesus, where's you brains."

The smaller of the boys says so his Dad is sure to hear. "We left em out here."

Alex has to laugh.

Bobby has to answer his son, "Wise ass."

As she continues to laugh, "You walked right into that one."

"That's for sure."

They grumble under their breath as they walk outside. They return within minutes followed by two other boys. Alex looks over at him.

"No. Just the first two, but they might as well be. They're here all the time." He shrugs his shoulders. "Ah. I don't really mind. I always know where they are."

She returns to unpacking the bag. He is standing behind her. She can feel him come closer as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She stands up straight and closes her eyes and moves back into him. He speaks very softly.

"Do you do this all the time?"

"What do you mean? Make dinner for people."

"No. That's not what I mean."

She shakes her head and she can feel his breathe on her neck.

_Please hold me._

It's as if he can read her mind. "I want to hold you but if I do. I won't want to let go."

"I won't mind."

He breathes in her scent and steps back.

"The problem is that I can think of too many reasons not to. The kids downstairs playing video games and do you want the end before we had a beginning and middle."

She turns to look at him for the first time and smiles.

_If this is, what love feels like. It's wonderful_.

His mouth is inches from hers and he steps back again. "That's a beautiful smile you have. You should use it more often."

"It's nice to know that my first impressions of you were wrong."

"What's that suppose to mean." He says sternly.

She waves her hand across her face, "Nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have said anything." He moves to her side as he scratches the back of his neck. "Oh I see." He nods his head. Alex turns to look at him.

He steps back. "Well I was right about you," Pointing his finger in her direction.

"Right about me?"

"Yeah, My first impression of you, you're a snob."

"Excuse me."

"Like I'm saying something that you don't already know, I saw your face when I opened the door." He walks around her.

"I knew who and what you were expecting to see. Some low-life loser, Right?"

Her eyes widen.

_I don't believe this guy._

He bends down to catch her eye.

She turns her head away. "Well maybe I should leave."

"Why?"

"Well obviously I'm wasting your time."

"It's my time and you're not wasting it. Are we afraid of a little confrontation?"

"No." She pauses. "You just called me snob."

"Yes I did. But you don't mean to be."

"You're analyzing me?"

"No just asking questions. And so far you haven't answered any of them."

He sits down. "Why is that? Afraid to let people know who you are?"

She sits down and shakes her head in amazement at the man sitting across from her. A soft chuckle comes from her.

"You're right." She pauses.

"I'm a cop. I stopped being Alex Eames a long time ago. Nevertheless, the thing is I love being a cop. It's so gratifying, especially when you know you're right. I never wanted to be treated like one of the boys but I didn't want them to think of me as just one of the girls either. Being a cop and being female, nothing has changed even in this century. We have to prove ourselves everyday and when I find myself in a situation where I know that I'm better at what I do then him, it's frustrating. After awhile Alex disappeared and Detective Eames took her place."

He moves his arm across the table and reaches for her hand. She accepts his hand in hers. She looks up at him and he can see her eyes filling up.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Actually it felt good to finally admit that to myself."

He lightly squeezes her hand.

"So, do you want to talk about politics now?"

She wipes her eyes and begins to laugh. "With you, forget it."

He stands up as he holds her hand and she rises. He moves a lock of hair away from her face and she lowers her head. He lifts her head up by her chin and she welcomes his touch as she closes her eyes. He brushes his lips across hers. He tenderly kisses her cheek and then her neck. He holds her head close to his and whispers in her ear.

"You feel so good."

He suddenly steps back and touches the side of her face.

"I wish I could be reckless but I can't." Shaking his head, "Not anymore."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah," He says weakly.

She whispers. "I think you'd better light the grill now."

"I think you're right."

She smiles as he walks out onto the deck.

She exhales. _Oh that man………….Is he for real?_

She smiles_………Yes he is._

**TBC**


	5. A Different Kind Of Night

**Chapter Five **

**A Different Kind Of Night **

He returns within minutes. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes I would. Thank you"

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Definitely."

He pours her a glass of Merlot and he takes a beer out of the frig for himself.

"What kind of potatoes would you like?"

"Baked is good." He says as he opens up the beer bottle.

Alex begins to clean the potatoes.

"I'll take two of those." He says as Alex opens the bag of potatoes. "Oh damn."

"What? What's the matter?"

"I wanted to buy fries for the boys and I forgot."

"It's alright I have them." He opens the freezer and takes out a bag of Ore-Ida fries. "They love these things."

He preheats the oven and then arranges the fries on a cookie sheet.

"Should I put these potatoes in the oven?"

"Microwave them first Alex and then I'll put them on the grill while the meat is cooking the skin gets crunchy that way"

"You missed your calling. You know that?" Alex says as she uses a fork to poke some holes in the potatoes.

"Yeah. I know people have been telling me that all my life."

"No." She turns to look at him. "I meant you would have made a hell of an interrogator." She catches his eye and waits for him to say something. He just nods his head. "What no nasty remark about cops?"

"I don't have anything against cops. Hell there's one in my kitchen preparing my dinner. Besides, they were just doing their job and I was doing something stupid. Why would you think that I had something against cops?"

"They way you acted the first time we meet."

"You guys started it with the attitude and I had to do something about it. I couldn't think of anything to say to you so I went after him."

She smiles. "He was pissed."

"I know." He smiles as he takes a sip of beer. "He seems like an okay kind of guy. At the time, I couldn't resist. But you," He points his finger at her and shaking his head. "When you tried to suppress your laughter," He pauses. "You look so……………beautiful."

She can feel her face flush. Men have said that to her before but it's usually right before they try to get her into bed with them.

"This morning I thought of so many things to say to you at the station but they sounded so corny. I thought to myself you say that and she'll think you're just a big dork. So I kept my mouth shut."

She laughs. "I was going to ask you to dinner when you were leaving this morning, but the thought of us sitting in a restaurant." She shakes her head. "I decided against it. But after tonight, I could see that it would have been an enjoyable evening."

"To be honest, I probably would have said no. I haven't been on a date since before I got married. Do they still call it a date?"

She laughs. _God you're adorable._

"Yeah they still do."

"But this is nice, I'm enjoying this. I must admit I was pleasantly surprised to see you."

"Do your friends try to fix you up?"

He shakes his head. "They know better. Your friends?"

"No I manage to find the losers all by myself." He laughs and then she grabs his hand. "Gees, Bobby are we pathetic or just picky."

They look in each other's eyes and at the same time, they say "Picky."

They suddenly hear noise coming from the other room. Four young boys are coming toward the kitchen. They walk out on to the deck and the taller one says. "See you guys tomorrow."

His sons walk back into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Food."

"You're not funny Dad."

Chris the oldest one looks at Alex. "You were in the driveway this afternoon."

"Yes I was."

"Alex this is Chris and this is Tommy. Guys this is Alex, she's a cop."

Tommy walks closer to her. "Cool. Can I see your gun?"

Chris hits his brother on the arm. "They don't carry their guns with them when they're off duty."

"Really?"

"Chris is right Tommy. I left it home."

"Aw."

The microwave timer goes off. Bobby removes the potatoes from the oven and places them on the top rack of the grill.

He walks back into the house.

"What do you guys want to eat a burger or a hot dog?"

"I'll take both." Chris says.

Tommy answers. "Me too."

"No. Pick one Tommy, you won't be able to eat both."

"Yes I will."

"No it's too much besides we've got fries and a salad."

"Oh alright, I'll have a hot dog."

Bobby picks up the steak, burgers and dogs and places them on the grill. As he walks back into the kitchen, he points to his sons. "Guys set the table, outside."

"You did that on purpose."

"What?"

"Telling them I was a cop."

"Yeah I knew if they found out you were a cop you'd have something to talk about. Be prepared to tell a few stories."

"Not a problem."

He lightly touches her arm. "They don't know anything. I plan on keeping it that way."

She touches the side of his face. "I understand."

He grabs a hold of her hand and kisses it. "Dad."

"Yeah," He says not turning his head away. She is looking at him looking at her. He gently runs his fingers through her hair.

"The grill is smoking."

He slowly moves away from her. "I'll be right there."

Dinner was enjoyable and Alex did indeed have to tell a few stories. She didn't mind at all. Her audience was very interested.

The boys get up from the table. "Where are you going?"

"Back downstairs," Chris says.

"No. No more of that today, do something else."

"Like what?" His oldest son asks.

He hesitates. "I don't know. How about……………read a book? You both have summer reading to do and neither of you have started. Go on."

They can hear the grumbling but the words are not distinct.

They work together cleaning up the kitchen as if they have done this many times.

"Bobby. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you take me for a ride of one of the motorcycles? It's been years since I've been on one."

"Where do you want to go?"

"No place in particular."

"Sure, which one?"

"The blue one."

He smiles and takes her hand. "The blue one."

"Alright I don't know exactly what it's called."

"I have to make a phone call. Be right back."

"Sure. Which way is the bathroom?"

"Right down the hall." He points to his right.

As she walks down the little hallway, she peeks into a room that looks like a den. She opens the door, she notices a computer on a large desk, and an entire wall covered with books. She scans the titles, there are books about World History, and she notices classic novels plus many books about psychology. One of the psychology books is lying face down on the desk. She checks the copyright date.

_This was published this year, these are his?_

She replaces the book and smiles at the thought.

_They probably are_.

As she turns to leave the room she notices a portrait of him, his wife, she assumes and children. She walks closer to see the name.

_Cathy_

She touches the painting very gently

_Wow what a beautiful painting._

_None of them looks as if they are posing._

As she walks back to the kitchen, she hears the end of his conversation. "Yes. I'll set up the DVD player. Ok, thanks Mom. See you in about ten minutes."

"Your Mom lives close?"

"No she lives in upstate New York with…………………friends."

"Who were you talking to?"

"My in-laws, they live down the street."

"Oh, that's where the boys went last night?"

"Yeah."

_Great, I have to meet his dead wife's mother. Talk about awkward. Well I'll just smile and be pleasant._

Eileen Casey arrives about ten minutes later. Very attractive woman in her mid seventies, he grabs her hand as he escorts her into the living room. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Alex."

The older woman extends her hand and smiles at her. Alex is very surprised. "It's very nice to meet you Alex."

"Very nice to meet you."

"Bobby is it all ready?"

"Yeah, give me the DVD." He sets up the DVD player for her, hands her the remote and shows her which button to push to start the movie. Alex can't help but smile. Eileen sits down in the large recliner. She waves her hand in the air. "Enjoy yourselves and don't worry about the time."

Bobby yells for his sons. "Chris, Tommy. Come down here." The boys run down the stairs. "Alex and I are going out for a little while. Behave yourselves. No going outside and no going in the pool, understand."

"Yeah, yeah they say."

"Thanks Mom."

"It's no trouble."

He follows her out of the house toward the garage. Bobby hands her a helmet. "Unfortunately it does some nasty things to your hair." She slips it on her head. "How do I look?"

"Cute very cute," He gets on the bike first. "Tell me again." She says as she gets on the bike. "That was your mother-in-law?"

"Yeah, she's something special."

"I'll say. She made me feel so welcome. I have to admit I was a little scared about meeting her so soon."

"I know the feeling."

There is a feeling of freedom when you ride a motorcycle. The confines of doors are gone but you cannot have a conversation. He is stopped at a red light, he yells over his shoulder. "Want to get a beer?"

"Sure."

After about ten minutes, he pulls into a parking lot. Alex notices all the motorcycles parked in front of the bar. She looks up at the sign "Louie's". He parks the bike and gets off. "Bobby this is a biker bar."

He looks around. "No it's a bar with bikes parked in front. You're stereo typing again. Bedsides I can't go into a biker bar."

She asks very seriously. "Jesus why not?"

He points to his arms. "I don't have any tattoos."

"Funny, very funny."

He holds out his hand. "Come on." She hops off the bike. She takes his hand and bending down close to her ear he whispers. "Don't tell anyone you're a cop."

She stops short. "What?" he turns and smiles at her. "Kidding, I'm kidding. Everyone in here has a day job. Believe me. It's just that they all love to ride."

Many people greet him and he introduces her. "Hey Bobby, When are you going to sell me that 52 Harley?" Bobby takes a sip of beer. "Never."

Looking at Alex, "You're not from the neighborhood. Where did you two meet?"

"At my front door."

"He sits down. "What?"

"Alex Eames, Scott Wilson. Alex is a cop she was looking for Stewart Rollings."

"Stewart Rollings?"

"Yeah you remember the guy with the red hair always looks like he afraid of something."

"Oh yeah, yeah, what precinct do you work out of?"

"Major case."

"Wow. I work for with the Brooklyn DA."

Bobby looks at her. "See I told you."

"Ok, ok."

They leave the bar a little after eleven thirty. He holds her hand as he escorts her out the door. Scott follows them. "One of these days Bobby."

"I told you before Scott, never. See ya."

"Night, nice meeting you Alex."

"Nice meeting you Scott. Goodnight." Alex puts on her helmet. "He certainly is persistent."

"Persistent maybe, a pain in the ass defiantly."

Eileen Casey is asleep when they return. Bobby whispers to Alex. "Sometimes I think they watch her." She smiles. He walks over and gently taps her shoulder. "Mom."

She wakes. "Oh Bobby, Hi, did you have a good time."

"Yes I did. Did you get to watch your movie?"

"Yes it was very good, I enjoyed it. What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," He reaches down and grabs her hands as he gently lifts her out of the chair. "Come on I'll walk you home."

She follows him and as she passes Alex. "It was nice to meet you. Alex."

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Casey." Eileen grabs her hand. "Eileen. Call me Eileen."

"Good night Eileen."

He turns to face Alex. "Can you stay here with the boys for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

Alex sits down on the big comfy couch.

_I can't believe this. What a night. I didn't really do anything but I had the best time. What an amazing man. _

He returns within ten minutes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As he walks toward her, he extends his arms. "I had a good time tonight." She takes hold of his hands as he kisses her cheek.

"So did I."

"Not exactly what you're use too, huh?"

"Yes, but I had fun."

He lightly touches the side of her face and leans down to meet her lips. "You can be a little reckless."

Alex releases his hands and wraps her arms around his neck.

He smiles as he raises his eyebrows. "You keep talking about my smile." Alex says as she runs her fingers through his hair. "Your smile shows through your eyes."

She reaches up and kisses him deeply. The kiss ends as his strong but gentle arms are holding her in place. He lays kisses on her neck then takes a nibble on her ear. He steps back and his dark eyes are studying her face.

"Well that certainly satisfied my curiosity."

She pulls him closer. "Oh really."

"Yeah," He frames her face in his hands. "I would love for you to stay but………….."

"I know." She touches his face. "You're a very special guy Bobby Goren and I have a feeling that there are only a hand full of people who know that and I am so glad that I'm one of them."

She looks in his eyes waiting for him to say something. "You mean I finally found a way to shut you up?"

He laughs. "Looks that way," He pulls her toward him and she wraps her arms around him. She looks up at him and he bends down. Their lips meet for a brief moment. "I'd better go." She let's go and as she turns around to leave. "Next time it's your turn."

"Sure."

She gets to the door. "Oh by the way, what are you doing tomorrow?"

He laughs. "My afternoon will be spent at a Yankee game, which I happen to have and extra ticket. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"My night is free."

"Good. Then you're taking me out to dinner."

"I can do that. I'll pick you up around eleven. Where do you live?"

She writes down her address and hands it to him.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Bobby."

**Alex's Apartment**

**The Next Morning**

Her phone rings and she takes a quick sip of coffee and then answers.

"Hello."

"_Hey it's me. How did it go last night?"_

"I had the best time he's something special and he's so damn smart…………."

_Laurie cuts her off. "A waste right?_

"No not at all."

**TBC**


	6. Evening of Delight and Enlightenment

Some may find a part of this story mature--Judge for yourself.

**Chapter Six**

**Evening of Delight, Night of Enlightenment **

She did enjoy spending the afternoon with Bobby and his sons. Eleven-year-old Chris is a serious boy, while nine-year-old Tommy is playful. She has dated men with children before but has never spent time with them.

Chris and Tommy are very smart and respectful boys. They seem to like her and she likes them. Bobby kept his promise and they had a quiet dinner just for two.

During the week, they speak with each other everyday and went to dinner in the city a couple of times.

They spent one night just walking around the city, watching people. Every time she spends an evening with him, it is different but fun. One night they started playing a game. Pick a person and make up a story, the game lasted for hours, her stomach hurt from laughing.

One night Alex took him to a Jazz club. Bobby was indeed a jazz fan, which was no surprise to her.

**Saturday Afternoon**

The temperature in the city was nearing 95 degrees. Bobby was to come into the city tonight. They have reservations at Sparks Steakhouse for dinner and then they would finish the evening at the Manhattan Café to listen to music.

She purposely stayed away from the station this morning. Alex takes an afternoon shower and is on her way to Brooklyn soon after, he was not scheduled to work today so she knew he would be home.

She parks behind the truck and doesn't see him outside. She pushes the doorbell and after about a minute, he answers. His hair is wet. "In the pool again?"

"No. No, I was in the shower. I just got home from the store. Come on in." He follows her into the room. "Wasn't I supposed to come into the city later?"

"Yes. It is so hot and humid today that I just wanted to get out of the city. Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." He walks toward the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

She follows him. "Yeah, thank you."

He opens the refrigerator. "Beer, soda, bottled water." He looks up at the counter. "Or wine?"

"I'll take a beer." He reaches in and takes out two beers. Pours one into a frosted mug and hands it to her.

"Thanks, Bobby."

With one hand holding his beer, he takes the other and grabs her hand. "Do you hear that?"

As he looks around the room, her eyes follow him. Trying very hard to hear the noise, "Bobby I'm sorry but I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," He smiles as he traces the outline of her chin. She looks around again. Suddenly she realizes what he is talking about, "Where are the boys?"

"On an overnight camping trip."

"Boy scouts?"

"No, with friends."

"You don't like camping?"

"I am not a big fan of the great outdoors."

"I could easily picture you being a scout Dad."

He smiles. "No. I'm more the football and basketball Dad."

"What no baseball?"

"No that's in the spring and that's the busiest time of the year at the store."

"You enjoy working there, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I like people and everyday is different. Besides I'm part owner." He pauses as he takes a sip of beer. "In the past eleven years I have sold seven refurbished cars and I have made a nice profit from the sales." He sneers. "Rich people, they'll buy anything just to make themselves look good. Anyway, I invested some of that money into the store and Gene has sold me a 30 percent share. For the past five years, I have been running the day-to-day operations anyway. He's doesn't have the energy anymore and he's only works a few hours a day." He looks in her eyes. "You mean to tell me Detective Eames that you didn't find that out in your investigation."

Smiling she says under her breath, "You bastard."

"I heard that."

She lightly taps his arm. "Bobby I didn't mean anything by the question."

"I know that."

She smiles at him and lightly kisses his lips. He puts down his beer and takes her mug from her. Bobby steps forward and slides his fingers through her hair as he tilts her head back.

"God that smiles of yours," He exhales. "I don't think I can go through another evening without touching and tasting every part of you."

He lowers his head and presses his forehead against hers and she reaches up and kisses him. The kiss is hard, deep and long. Every ounce of passion that they have been savoring all week is released, the kiss ends and his shirt is off before she has a chance to catch her breath. He lifts her up, and she wraps her arms around him. He sits her on the table.

He has one arm around her waist, the other wrapped around her neck. As he kisses her neck, his mouth comes next to her ear. "We're in the kitchen."

Alex lays kisses on his neck and shoulders. "I like kitchens. Don't you?"

"Hmmm."

"Bobby we could go upstairs or maybe the couch."

He lifts his head up and looks toward the stairs and the couch. "It's too far."

She laughs, "Too far?"

The arm around her waist pulls her closer. He lightly touches her hair, her cheek, then leans in, and brushes his lips across hers. He steps backs and his hand is shadowing her breasts. "Buttons, you had to wear a blouse with buttons."

"You want it." She smiles then kisses him. "Work for it."

He laughs as she places her hands on his shoulders as he unbuttons her blouse. His hands caress her shoulders and her arms as he removes it.

Bobby pulls her closer and suddenly her bra is undone. He slowly unveils her breasts as his thumb traces her nipples delicately.

He holds her steady by the waist as he lowers her gently down on the table. His lips brush across hers then his teeth catch her lower lip and she gasps. His tongue fills her mouth again as he slowly moves his hands from her waist to her breast. She has a tight hold around his neck as his fingertips are plucking lightly at the tips of breast.

He ends the kiss and pulls her up as he catches one nipple between his lips pulling it into his mouth. He abandons that breast leaving it hard and wet from his tongue and turns to the other.

She lets a low moan as she arches herself into him. Alex is aching for him. "I want you the way I haven't let myself want a man in my life."

She finds his waist and moves her hand to touch him. She can feel his erection through his jeans. She unzips his pants and he is free. She slides her fingers up and then down. Bobby lays his head next to her shoulder and nibbles lightly on her ear.

He slowly lifts his head up and looks her in the eye. "You keep doing that and this is going to be over in about a minute."

Alex moves her hands up and holds his waist, "A minute?"

He suddenly gets quiet. _Oh no, that was the wrong thing to say._

She looks at him and he is smiling. She relaxes and returns the smile, "Oh alright, thirty seconds." He says as he lays kisses on her cheek and neck.

They both laugh and she holds his face in her hands. He leans down and kisses her then lifts his head up. In a teasing and playful voice, "You're killing the moment here. I don't want to start all over." She moves her hand back down, "Oh, really?" She says with a sly smile.

He gently lays her down on the table and removes her pants and then her panties. He bends his head down and traces her lips with his tongue.

His hands are caressing and examining every part of her. His touch is gentle and sensual driving her crazy with anticipation. He reaches his hand down and finds her sultry center. She arches her back as his fingers explore her heat. He pulls her up and she is sitting on the table.

She can hear the foil packet open. Alex takes it from him and she looks up to see his reaction. He raises his eyebrows and smiles. She slides it on him touching and teasing him at the same time. He gently spreads her legs apart as he pulls her forward.

He fills her slowly then withdraws. Slides in and withdraws, slides in withdraws.

"What happened to thirty seconds?"

"Am I frustrating you?"

"Oh... God... Yes." She moves her hips with him and grabs onto his shoulders.

"Good." His usual sweet smile turns sly and sexy. His hands lift her up into him as he dives in deeper, faster and harder.

He can feel her tighten around him as she wraps her legs around his waist and her nails are digging into his shoulders.

She lets out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm sends shivers through her body.

She releases her grasp on his shoulders and he holds her as she lays herself down on the table.

He pumps into her faster and harder. A low growl escapes his lips. His head snaps back as his own orgasm claims his body.

Still inside, breathing heavy he pulls her up and holds her by her waist kissing her neck. "Wow."

"Wow. Well there goes your romantic medal out the window."

"Later, I'll think of something later. I promise."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know." He slowly pulls out, grabs her hands, and lifts her off the table.

He bends down and hands her, her pants. They both look around for her panties. "There." She points. "How the hell did they end up over there?" He takes them off the counter and hands them to her.

He looks at the time. "We can still make our reservation at Sparks if you still want to go."

"I'm not really up for going back into the city. Do you mind?"

"No. But I'm getting hungry."

"What else is new?" She opens the freezer. "Chicken, we can make some chicken."

"Sure."

They decide on grilling some chicken with flavored rice and a salad. They work well in the kitchen together. They start by preparing the salad.

"I went snooping the other day when I was here."

"Yeah, find anything good?"

"I went nosing around in your den. I assume that it has always been your den." He is chopping carrots and she is washing the lettuce.

"That portrait in there is beautiful. I am not am expert on art but I know what I like and whoever painted that knew her subjects very well. The name Cathy is on the painting, your wife?"

"Yeah, it hung out here." Pointing toward the family room, "But then I would have to look at it all the time so I put it in there. Maybe I should just put it away."

She grabs his arm. "Is that why you think I brought it up? That I am so small that I want to erase the memory of your wife who was a mother to your children?"

"I...I don't know. No."

"You are allowed to talk about her you know. I am very curious about the woman who turned your life around." She lets go of his arm and starts breaking the lettuce apart. "I'm sure you had a hand in it also. Besides if, she was anything like her mother. She must have been something special."

He just nods and stays silent.

"I want to apologize again to you for snooping."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Did she paint professionally?"

"No. She was a teacher. She quit after Chris was born. She wanted to stay home with him."

"Did she know about your past?

"Of course."

"You told her?" She asks with surprise in her voice.

"No I didn't have to. She found out from a mutual friend of ours." He pauses and takes a sip of beer. "We went to high school together started going out the summer of our sophomore year, it lasted for four years. Then I ruined it." He shakes his head and exhales. "We had a big fight and I never called to apologize."

He finishes the carrots and start slicing a tomato.

"Didn't see her again for twelve years, she finished college got a degree in art and then a teaching degree while I went to jail."

"Her parents, they knew."

"Yeah, They are very forgiving people and for some reason they've always liked me." He pauses. "The feeling is mutual."

She looks at him and smiles.

Alex says shaking her head. "She was so young. It happened so fast."

He stops slicing and slams the knife down on the counter It startles her. Raising his voice that makes her step back, "Fast!…… No!" He shakes his head. "Eleven days, she lay in that bed for eleven days. She never woke up." He pauses swallowing hard. "And if she did she would have needed special care for the rest of her life. Damn, you think I would be over this by now." He picks up the knife again and begins his slicing only to stop soon after.

"Looking at her everyday just lying there, I wondered why God would do that to her. She had a lot of faith. She like her parents, are devout Catholics. She never preached to anyone." He tilts his head and shrugs his shoulders, "Except me."

Alex smiles.

"Why? I kept asking myself that question. As each day passed, I got angrier and angrier. Of course there isn't an answer to that question, is there?" He looks at her but she stays silent. "But I channeled my anger that time." He says with pride in his voice. "I didn't crawl off in a corner and get high and hope that when I came down that the problem would be gone."

She reaches over and takes a hold of his hand. He lifts it up to his lips and kisses her hand. They continue with the preparation of their meal.

"I need a bowl for the salad."

He is finished slicing the tomato, opens a cabinet, and hands her a bowl. "I hope I have enough dressing." Alex takes a quick look in the refrigerator. "Good. Want another beer?"

"Yes. Thanks."

**During Dinner**

"Whatever happened with Stewart?"

"He pleaded to second degree burglary and manslaughter."

"How long?"

"Fifteen years and he won't be spending them in Gainsport this time."

"Wow. Fifteen years, I don't think he'll make it." Bobby shakes his head. "He's really not a bad guy. Just too impulsive, I should know I was the same way. He probably thought of this robbery the night before."

"You're probably right."

"Can you tell me what was in the suitcases?"

"Coins and jewelry."

"I'll bet he didn't have a fence for them." He pauses and takes a mouthful of rice. "Do you want that piece of chicken?"

"No. I'm full. Take it."

"Thanks."

She smiles. He looks at her. "What?"

"I don't cook that often but I do enjoy it and it's nice to see someone enjoying my cooking."

"It's good."

"Thanks." She takes a sip of water and sits back in the chair. "When we arrested him, he had fifty cents in his pocket and seventy five thousand dollars worth of coins and jewelry."

"Fifty cents," He chuckles. "That sounds like Stewart. He could spend a hundred dollars in ten minutes. When we were arrested the last time, I remember him starting the night with over two hundred bucks in his wallet. By the time we left, he was broke. Come to think of it, that's all I remember. When I woke up three days later in the hospital my lawyer had to tell me what I did."

"Two geniuses I think that was what I said when I first saw that or maybe I called you guys Frick and frack. Hmmm. I'm not sure."

He has to laugh.

**Later That Evening**

Snuggled together on the big comfy couch they settle on watching the Yankee game.

"Bobby, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh-Oh."

She tugs on his arm. "When you were on the phone with Eileen the other night and I asked you if your Mom lived close by. You blurted out about her living in upstate New York. Don't you see her?"

"I see her all the time, every weekend and a phone call everyday." He releases his hold on her shoulder and lowers the sound on the TV. "In your line of work I bet you've met a few."

"What?"

"She lives at the Carmel Ridge psychiatric center, she has schizophrenia."

Alex is speechless and that fact embarrasses her.

He notices and teases her. "I knew you'd have that look."

"Bobby... I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say." He smiles as he grabs her hand. "She's also a very sweet woman who loves her family and we love her.

She links her arm in his and lays her head down. "Was it hard for you as a kid?"

"It had its moments, but for the longest time I was convinced that I was going to be just like her."

"Why?"

"Because there wasn't anyone around to tell me I wouldn't be."

"What about your Dad?"

"Oh please can we save him for another night? Besides it is getting late." He clicks off the TV. "And I'm getting tired. I hope you're going to stay the night?"

"I'd love to."

"Good." He stands up and extends his hand. She takes hold as her leads her upstairs. He stops walking and pulls her in close. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek. "Good because I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Sunday Afternoon**

Alex starts back to the city around 4 PM. She puts the radio on and starts singing a song she remembers from high school.

_That's exactly how I feel, just like a kid. Discovering a part of myself hidden for so many years._

A commercial comes over the airwaves about investing you money.

_Money._

She suddenly thinks of Stewart.

Something Bobby said. _How quickly he would spend his money_. She gasps, when_ Stewart was being taken_ _from his house the night he was arrested_. She remembers him saying to Bobby.

_The money didn't last as long as I thought it would._

_Money? What money? _

_They didn't get any money from that warehouse break-in. _

She hits the steering wheel. "Shit, oh shit. What did he do? Son of a bitch!"

She stops at a red light_. Well, even if he did something it was a long time ago._

She shakes her head hoping the thought will go away. It does until she gets home. She changes her clothes and goes into the kitchen to get a drink.

Her laptop is on the kitchen table and she sits down and goes through Stewarts past again. She remembers that he had a cousin Chester who was just starting to get a reputation in the neighborhood as a drug dealer.

She reads his history, he was murdered in April 1991 and when he was discovered remnants of cocaine were still in the room. The detectives at the time believed that he was murdered and then his supply was removed, not stolen he was not alive to be able to report it stolen. She finds the detectives notes on the case. She prints out all the reports and interviews done during the investigation.

As she read these reports, it hits her that the detectives were more interested in finding the cocaine than his killer.

Word on the street was that he had at least five hundred thousand dollars worth of cocaine in that apartment. His body was found when the people downstairs noticed a smell and the police went to investigate. M.E. set the time of death to have been at least four or five days prior.

Only people close to him knew about the drugs and where he kept them.

_Stewart._

She reads notes taken by the detectives after interviews with his family.

Mother said, "I don't know what happened to him. He was a nice little boy but he turned into a vicious and selfish man. God has punished him."

His younger and older sisters were afraid of him. He had, in a rage, hit them both more than once.

She finds numerous police reports about physical abuse charges. Girlfriend after girlfriend called the police on him.

The cocaine was never recovered and his murderer was never found.

Nowhere is there a statement of an interview with Stewart.

"It's just a coincidence that Bobby knows Stewart. And Chester is his cousin."

She downloads the autopsy photos of Chester; he was shot in the face.

"Oh my God the man has no face."

_If he was there, there is no way he could do that to someone. Not even Stewart. He panics when old ladies pass out._

"Then who?"She turns off her computer and takes a couple of aspirin. A headache is just starting. She spends the rest of the night doing menial chores around the house, cleaning and laundry.

She retires to bed around eleven, she stares up at the ceiling. Something Bobby said last night goes through her mind.

_When I woke up three days later in the hospital, my lawyer had to tell me what I did._

_Why was he in the hospital?_

Alex returns to her computer. Court records showed that his lawyer had him transferred to Bellevue that night, short-term drug and alcohol abuse.

_Guilt, if I know anything about that man he was feeling guilty about something._

She shuts down the computer and returns to her bed.

_Why? Why do I want to put him in that room_?

_I'm in love with him. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Am I looking for an excuse to dump him because I'm scared of a commitment? _

"Should I ask him? Damn. What am I going to do?"

**TBC**


	7. Dark Reality

I have included in this chapter a character that we all know and love/hate.

This story has been in Alex POV the middle of the chapter is in Bobby's POV.

**Chapter Seven**

**Dark Reality**

The thought is still buzzing in her head. She arrives at the station a few minutes before nine and grabs a cup of coffee. If she slept three hours last night, it was a lot.

A quick look at her calendar and she sees that Captain Deakins retirement party is this Saturday night. For some reason she thought it was next week. She had asked Bobby and after a little nagging on her part, he agreed to take her.

_I'd better call him and tell him that it's this Saturday_.

"Hey. Alex."

"Mike."

He walks behind her and looks over her shoulder. "Damn. I forgot about that." He looks at her. "Are you going?"

"Of course, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you want to go together?"

She folds down her computer. "Thanks but I have already asked someone to go with me."

He walks back to his desk and sits down. "Anyone I know?" He takes a sip of coffee.

She picks up her mug, talking into it. "Sort of."

"Sort of, what the hell does that mean?"

_Why am I embarrassed to tell him it's Bobby?_

The Chester, Stewart, Bobby scenario goes quickly though her mind.

_He's a great guy. _

_I think. _

_No, he is a great guy._

"It's Bobby…………….Bobby Goren."

He sits back in his chair. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm not. I've been seeing him for almost three weeks now."

"You're a cop he's an ex-con don't you see the weirdness here."

"You don't even know him."

_I hope to God I know him._

"The guy's a loser, you said so yourself."

"I was wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." She says in a defensive tone. "People can change and I can date whoever I want. I don't need your permission. I'm not a teenager and you're not my father." She stands up almost tempted to throw the coffee in his face. As she passes him, she says so that most of the squad can hear. "Screw you Logan you pompous ass."

Captain Ross hears the comment, "Logan, trouble in paradise?"

Mike looks up and nods. "Well do something about it, now!"

Alex looks up as he enters the room. "What the hell do you want?"

"To apologize."

She waits. "That's your apology. Well that sucks. Go to hell."

"I'm sorry, ok. It's none of my business who you see. At first I thought the guy was a total loser and an arrogant son of a bitch but if you are seeing him he must be alright." Barely above a whisper, "I'm happy for you."

"What did you say?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

She is speechless for a moment. She looks up at her partner of almost two years and smiles. "Thanks Mike."

_If he trusts my judgment then I should be able to trust my own._

They have been assigned a double murder of a wealthy Park Avenue couple. They have work to do.

The next week is filled with dinners and movies and they went to see the Broadway show Grey Gardens.

When she's with him she is confident that he wasn't there but when she's away from him the feeling is different. She says nothing to him.

**Saturday Night**

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex hears the doorbell buzzer. She looks through the peephole and opens the door and after a quick kiss and hug, he walks into the apartment.

She looks him over, "Nice, very nice."

"I do look good, don't I?" He straightens his tie and winks at her. She laughs and gives his arm a light squeeze. "I really don't mind wearing suits but damn they are expensive for guys my size. Good thing I don't have to wear one of these everyday."

She is donning a slip and bra. "Are you going to go like that?"

"Very funny, just give me another minute."

"Sure. When does this thing start?" He asks as she leaves the room.

"Eight-thirty, Why?"

"You told me to get here at eight, how long does it take to get there?"

"I'm not sure ten, fifteen minutes."

She slips on her dress and finishes her makeup. Checks her self in the mirror and nods approval.

She walks out of her bedroom. "How do I ………….." She walks closer to him. He is sitting on the couch looking as if all the air has been sucked out of his body.

"Bobby. What's the matter?"

She notices the files about Chester's murder have been moved to another part of the table.

_Oh God...No_... _Son of a bitch... For once in my life, I had hoped that I was wrong._

She sits down next to him and he looks at her and just shakes his head with a look of disgust.

She tries to take a hold of his hand but he pulls away.

"Is that what this is all about?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Come on. Don't lie to me."

"No one knows about this."

"So you did this all on your own. That's just terrific."

"I didn't do it intentionally I just started to remember things that were said and once I started I couldn't stop. Before I knew it I fell upon this crime." She pauses. "If I thought for a minute that you had anything to do with Chester's murder you wouldn't be sitting here Bobby your ass would be in jail."

She touches his hand again and this time he doesn't pull away.

"You peeked my curiosity, when you told me that when you and Stewart were arrested that last time you woke up in the hospital three days later. I had to find out why you went into the hospital. Your lawyer had you transferred there to get clean. You were drinking and using drugs everyday weren't you?"

He nods his head. "The Reynolds almost gave up on me that time."

"I asked myself what would make you behave that way. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. Something happened, most likely something you had no control over. Am I right?"

She can tell how uncomfortable he is but she has to know what happened.

"You know about this, don't you? You and Stewart, you guys were there."

"Every time I did something," He pauses. "Stupid I knew that I was responsible and I could deal with it. But this," He exhales and shakes his head. "I didn't know how to handle it and I didn't know what to do." He rubs his face and then runs his fingers through her hair.

He sighs and looks away he is embarrassed to look at her. "I saw the photos Bobby. I know that you couldn't do anything like that. The way Stewart reacted when the Chapman woman passed out I knew he wasn't capable. Who was there with you? Who was he?"

He looks at her and sighs. "She."

"I knew it. I knew it had to be a woman. A man couldn't convince you to do anything?"

"Yeah, a woman that's debatable. Her name was Nicole."

"Who was she?"

"Satan's daughter."

"Tell me what happened."

**Flashback 1990**

Stewart has been drinking at Murphy's for close to an hour when the door opens and he looks to his left to see who has entered. He notices an old acquaintance of his, Bobby Goren and a woman whom he does not recognize. Bobby leads her to the bar and they sit. He notices Stewart and pats him on the back, "Hey Stewart."

"Bobby." He moves his head in the direction of the woman. "Nicole Wallace, this is Stewart Rollings." They shake hands

Gus the bartender is walking toward them, "Whiskey or beer tonight Bobby?"

"Beer," He taps Nicole on the shoulder. "What would you like to drink?"

She turns to look at the bartender, "Gin on the rocks."

The three of them talk bullshit for a while. Nicole is sitting between the two men when she inquires about buying some cocaine. Bobby looks at her. "Tony's right over there." He points to the back of the bar.

Whispering she says. "No I mean a big score I have ten thousand dollars."

"Where did you get ten thousand dollars?"

"Someone owed it to me."

"Wow."

"So with that money we buy all we can and then sell it and make even more money."

Bobby asks. "What do you need us for?"

"Easy contacts so we won't attract attention. You know people, he knows people," Pointing toward Stewart. "And I know people. We can sell it off quickly."

Bobby shaking his head, "I don't know."

"Oh stop worrying."

He looks in her eyes, "Just this once."

"Yes." She says as she lightly touches his cheek.

Bobby looks over at Stewart. Stewart shrugs his shoulders. "Sure why not."

"Ok, ok."

"Now all we need is a contact." Nicole says taking a sip of her drink. Stewart says with pride in his voice but speaking low. "I know where we can go, my cousin Chester."

Within half an hour, the three of them are in Bobby's car. He drives to Chester's apartment. "This is it." Stewart says.

Nicole starts to get out of the car. As Bobby opens his door, she grabs his arm. "No Bobby you stay here. Stewart can take me up."

"Ok."

He lights up a cigarette and turns on the radio. After about ten minutes, he starts to look for them. "Jesus what the hell are they doing?" He takes a drag of his second cigarette. As he looks out the window, he sees Stewart. He is just opening the door and walking toward the car. "Shit man it's about time. What the fuck……………." Stewart cuts him off. "Bobby. She wants you to come upstairs."

He gives him a puzzled look. "What the hell for?" He notices that Stewart seems very nervous. "What's going on? What's the matter with you?"

"Man that girlfriend of yours……….she's fuckin' nuts." Bobby grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into the car.

"What did you say?"

"She killed him."

Bobby pulls him in further and Stewart is off the ground. "Killed who?"

"Chester. She fuckin' shot him and she wants you to come upstairs." Stewart says almost close to tears.

Both men make their way up to Chester's apartment. Bobby opens the door and Nicole quickly walks over to him and hugs him. "He scared me Bobby."

He pushes her away from him. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"I tried to but he wouldn't let me. He took my money and he tried to take advantage of me. I had to defend myself."

He pulls her close to him and holds her as she starts to sob. He looks over to his right and he can see a man lying on the floor. His head is covered in blood; the sight makes him gasp for air.

Bobby turns quickly and grabs her arm. "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here." She starts to walk with him then she suddenly stops. "Wait. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Look around."

He does. "Yeah, a shit load of coke. Can we go please?"

"We can take it with us and sell it." Nicole leads the way over to a table. Stewart follows, Bobby stays behind. She picks up one of three brown paper bags. "Look what's in here." She hands him one of the bags. Stewart takes the bag from her and looks inside. "Holy shit. I wonder how much is in here?"

She outstretches her arms and says. "Between the money in those bags and the cocaine I would say that all of this is worth well over five hundred thousand dollars."

"Bobby, you and Stewart go get some large plastic bags and we'll take all of this with us. It will be ours to sell."

Bobby walks further into the room. "Nicole, can we please just go."

"Why shouldn't we have it easy for a change? Why should someone else profit from this?"

"Profit?" He looks over at the dead man again. "You killed someone Nicole. You shot him in the face." He has to turn away from the sight. "Jesus Christ the man has no face."

She walks up to him and grabs his hand. "Would you rather it be me lying there in a pool of blood, Bobby?"

"No of course not," Alright then you and Stewart go and get some plastic garbage bags and we'll move all this stuff out of here."

He does as she says.

**Back At Bobby's House**

Stewart asks with enthusiasm. "So what do we do now?"

Nicole grabbing his arm, "We, we don't do anything. I will take care of everything."

Bobby sits down on the couch for a minute and then he stands up and walks around the room. He does this repeatedly. He does not speak to Nicole or Stewart.

Nicole walks over to him and grabs his hand. "Come here love, sit down." He sits on the couch and she kneels down in front of him with her hands on his thighs. "If you're really worried about this I can call my friend Harry. You remember me telling you about him?" He just nods. "He will take care of this for us, tomorrow, I promise." She holds his face in her hands. "Bobby, look at me. No one will ever know what happened."

She stands up and goes into the kitchen. She takes a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, walks back into the room, and sits down next to him.

She hands him the bottle. "Here love, take a drink, it will calm you down."

He hesitates. "Come on, you'll feel better."

He takes the bottle from her and takes a sip and then another and another. After awhile his liquor soaked brain has forgotten the site of Chester and he welcomes the touch of his lover.

**The Present**

"She wanted me to get drunk so I got drunk." He exhales and shakes his head.

"Jesus why?"

Not able to look at her he says. "Let's just say that sometimes she liked it nasty, I could only do it that way if I was drunk."

He pauses and begins to look very uncomfortable.

"It almost sounds as if you are talking about someone else."

He raises his voice just a little. "It wasn't someone else it was me." He raises his hand. "I'm sorry. I can't believe that I ever behaved that way."

Who was that guy?"

"A self destructive, lonely guy who never thought he'd have a future. Sometimes I'm amazed that I'm still alive."

"How long did you know her?"

"I met her one night at Murphy's and within two weeks she was living with me."

"A little fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah like I did much thinking back then, she was interested in me and I liked that. I haven't had many girlfriends."

"Really?"

"It's nice that you sound surprised. I have only been in love twice in my life and it was with the same person. Nicole, I thought I loved her but………you know I may have questioned what she was doing but I never said no."

"Why not? You knew what she was up to?"

"No not really. I may have done some very stupid things but I have never planned a criminal act in my life. Well maybe that warehouse thing but you saw how well we planned that."

She has to smile.

"I didn't want her to leave. People had been leaving me all my life. I thought I loved her. But after all of this happened I didn't even know who she was."

"I could do some checking?"

"No please don't." She squeezes his hand. "I won't."

"Anyway she woke me up the next morning and told me that she sold it. There was one hundred thousand dollars in the bags and she got six hundred and fifty thousand for the cocaine. She had already given Stewart his money and he was gone by the time I got up."

"She came back, why? She could have taken off and the two of you would never have been able to find her."

"I think she liked living with me. It was as close to normal as she was going to get."

He stands up and starts to pace around the room. "After my head cleared I knew that she had lied to me about everything. The money, ten thousand dollars, someone owed it to me. Shit how stupid can you be and Harry within one day she can get in touch with him and it's all taken care of. The gun she had to have a gun with her. I didn't know that." He pauses. "She had this all planned before she even talked to us about it, didn't she?"

"You don't need me to answer that question."

He just shakes his head as he picks up a photo of an older couple. He points to the picture, "Your parents."

"Yes."

"You look like your Mom." She smiles. "If I look half as good as she does when I'm her age, I'll be happy."

"What happened to her, Bobby?"

"What?" He says as he puts the photo back to its original spot.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, after Stewart and I were arrested that last time, I never saw her again. She took the money and left."

He turns to look out the window. "Hopefully God has forgiven me for the things I've done and his reward is that I will never have to see her again." He turns to look at her as he puts his hands in his pockets. "So what happens now?"

Alex stands up and walks over to the table. He watches her as she starts making piles. "Come on help me get rid of this stuff." He makes his way to the table and begins to move some papers and a photo of Chester shows through. "Oh man poor Chester." He turns over the photo quickly.

"Did you know him?"

"No I never met him before." He picks up more papers and another photo shows through. Alex sees his face. He looks to her. "You mean to tell me that you see this everyday?"

"You get use to it."

"Why would you want to?"

"I look at this man and I know he was evil but he was murdered and I have to know why and who killed him and now that I know. I can live with it."

They clear all the papers and photos off the table and put them in a large garbage bag.

"Oh by the way," He says as he touches her arm. "You look great."

She smiles as she links her arm in his. "We do look good. Don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do."

She grabs his hand. "Come on lets go. I want to show you off."

**TBC**


	8. Misgiving

**Chapter Eight **

**Misgiving**

They walk out of the building hand in hand. "Where'd you park the car?"

"There." He points. "I was lucky. Some guy was just pulling out."

"Where did that car come from?"

"It was in the garage that first day I met you. Since this past Wednesday it's been at the auto body shop."

"It's a thunderbird?"

"Yes it is. 1955."

"I like the mustang but this is beautiful. Wow."

"Thanks."

They wait to cross the street and she grabs hold of this arm. "I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh." He tugs on her arm as he starts to cross the street. "What's that?"

"My parents will be there tonight."

"What? Why?"

"My Dad's an ex cop and…"

He cuts her off. "I'm not in the mood to meet your parents tonight. Why couldn't you have told me before?" He says sternly.

"Kidding………… I'm kidding."

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

He opens the car door for her. "Alright it was a little funny." He walks around the car to the driver's side and as he gets in the car. "Now that you know that I have parents." He starts to laugh. "My brother is having a barbeque next Sunday and I would like you and the boys to go with me?"

"You mean meet your whole family?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

"Sure I'd liked that."

"Great."

They drive the twenty minutes to the restaurant and the valet greets them. Bobby hands the young man a twenty-dollar bill. "You'll take good care of this car for me, right?" The young man smiles as he accepts the money. "Yes sir I will."

As he opens, the door for her Mike comes up behind them. "Alex." He gives her a smile.

"Mike. You remember Bobby."

"Sure I do." He extends his hand and the men shake. "I saw that car you drove up in. I don't remember seeing it in the driveway that afternoon."

"It was in the garage."

"You just finished it?"

"It was finished about a week ago."

"Are you going to sell this one?"

"I have already gotten an offer. I might keep it, I'm not sure."

As they talk, they walk through the banquet room and sit at an empty table. Within minutes, Alex sees Megan and waves. "Megan, come over here." She smiles as she sees her new friend. "I've been here for about half an hour and I didn't see you. I thought maybe you changed your mind and weren't going to come."

"I, we got a late start, Megan Wheeler I'd like you to meet Robert Goren."

"It is very nice to meet you. Megan."

"It is nice to finally meet you."

Mike notices the drink in her hand. "Where's the bar?" She points to the right. "Over there."

"Do you what anything to drink, Alex?" He looks toward Alex and Bobby. Alex answers him. "I'll have a white wine." He turns to Bobby. "Would you like a drink?"

He answers. "No thanks."

"Are you ready for another drink Megan?"

"No thank you, not yet."

The guest of honor soon arrives and different speakers address the crowd.

Music is filling the room as the waiters and servers serve dinner. After their third dance, Alex says, breathing heavy. "I can't remember the last time I danced." She sits down. "My feet are going to be hurting tomorrow." The effects of dancing do not show on Bobby, he is not even breathing heavy.

The band starts to play, _I Can't Help Falling in Love with_ _You_, as the waiters and servers serve coffee and desert. Their interpretation of the song is very close to the Elvis Presley version. Bobby stands up and grabs her hand. She stands and he escorts her to the dance floor.

**Later that Night**

**Alex's Apartment**

"Bobby do you want a drink?"

"No thanks. Do you have any water bottles?" Alex makes her way to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. "Let me see. Yes I do. Here." She hands it to him.

"I hope you enjoyed meeting my friends as much as I enjoyed meeting yours?"

"Yes, I like your friends. Logan included." He smiles as he sits down on the couch.

She walks over to the couch and puts her hand out to him. "Can you stay the night?"

He nods. "Yes I would like that."

Alex puts on some music and they get comfortable on the couch.

Bobby suddenly sits up and takes his arm from around her shoulder. Alex looks up at him. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

He tries to look her in the eye but he has trouble. Alex's patience is getting the better of her. "Jesus what is it?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No."

"I was so wrapped up in telling you what happened that I forgot something very important. Alex there is something that I need to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Why…why couldn't you have asked me? Why did you feel you had to sneak around behind my back? Didn't you think I would have told you the truth?"

"I knew if I asked that you would tell me the truth, but part of me really didn't want to know."

He looks to where all the papers and photos were. "Then why didn't you throw it away? You left it on the table."

She has no answer for him. "Maybe you thought you could use it later to get rid of me. You want me gone. I am gone. Just tell me to go, and I'll leave."

She grabs a hold of his arm. "No, Bobby I don't want you to go."

He smiles. "I don't think that you will ever get over the fact that you're a cop and I'm an ex-con."

"I don't think of you that way."

"Yes you do." He says as he nods his head. "You put all this evidence together as if I was a suspect."

"No. It's just that I had all those thoughts going through my head and I had to do something about it". He sounds defensive. "I am a cop you know."

"Yeah I know that. I'm surprised you don't have it tattooed on your ass."

"That was uncalled for."

"You're right. I am sorry. However, that is when you should have talked to me. You had no right to do that even if you are a cop." He gets up from the couch and grabs his jacket. "Did you check out my income? To see if I spent more than I reported." She does not answer him she looks away. He nods his head. "I thought so."

He puts his jacket on. "You don't trust me. Do you?" He picks up his tie and stuffs it in his pocket. "You say you can live with this but I don't think you can."

"Oh you're telling me how to think."

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't even try. You know right now." He bends down to catch her eye. "I don't think I can trust you."

He turns toward the door. "I'd better go."

She sits in total silence as he opens the door and leaves.

**TBC**


	9. Understanding

**Chapter Nine**

**Understanding**

Alex is staring at the door. She is a very intelligent woman but she is in the dark as to what occurred.

_I do not understand what happened. What did I do wrong? _

_Trust, he kept talking about trust. I trust him._

_In addition, I do not want to lose him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Alex gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of juice and takes it into the bedroom with her. She sets it down on her nightstand.

"He really left. Damnit! Is that what he really wants?"

She then changes into her nightgown.

"Shit what am I going to do? Call him and apologize. For what I don't know what I did wrong."

She unconsciously picks up the phone. "No. Not over the phone." She sets it down and gets into bed. "Tomorrow, I'll talk to him tomorrow face to face."

**The Next Morning **

She showers and is in her car before 10 AM and across the bridge to Brooklyn. She parks on the street and sits in the care for a minute of two.

_Be prepared Alex, he might tell you to go to hell._

She slowly exits the car and walks up the driveway. She stares at the doorbell for a moment and then pushes it.

He answers the door but she was hoping it would be one of the boys. He looks at her and then he looks away. She says, "Morning."

He just nods and for the first time since she has known him he looks very tall and angry. She shrugs it off. "Bobby may I please come in." He exhales and stands aside. "Sure." He steps aside and follows her into the room. "Sit down if you want."

She passes the couch and sits in the loveseat. She looks up and he is standing by the couch with his arms crossed. "I know that just saying I'm sorry won't change anything…………." He cuts her off. "Damn right."

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Why should I? If you have come here to ease your conscience, you are wasting your time. You're not going to get absolution from me."

"I just did what comes naturally to me I didn't intend to hurt you."

"You do have a tendency to mask who you are with what you do."

Her first thought is to argue that fact but she knows that he is right. She nods her head. She finds it hard to look at him.

"When I started to investigate this I was not thinking about your honor. I was satisfying my curiosity. In addition, when I was finished I wrestled with the thought of talking to you but I decided against it. Now I wish I had. I should have told you what I was doing." She lifts her head to see that his expression of anger is fading.

"Maybe I am a little sensitive about this. If it was some one else it probably wouldn't bother me as much." He uncrosses his arms and starts to pace around the room. "One of the hardest things to overcome when you get out of jail is to get people to believe in you and trust you. When I was young, I did not give a shit but as I got older, I realized that if you want to live in this world the more people you have on your side the easier it is to survive. For some reason I thought you were on my side. I felt as if the clock was turned back fifteen years and I had to prove myself." He bends down and makes eye contact with her. "I am not, nor will I ever again prove who I am to anybody, not even you."

"I can understand that."

He straightens up. "No you can't."

"Yes I can. I know what it is like to have to prove who you are and what you can do. You don't have to prove yourself to me Bobby, I know who you are."

"Yeah, that's an easy thing to say to someone. However, I am who I am. I am not proud of the things that I have done but I cannot change the past. What happened is what happened and you have to decide how much of my past affects how you think of me?" He crosses his arms again. "If I knew Stewart from school and had not been associated with him in a criminal act we wouldn't be having this conversation. And you never would have proceeded with your investigation."

She nods her head. "You're right."

He walks over to the couch and sits down.

"When you found the material on the table I expected and knew that you would be honest with me. Moreover, you had ever right to think that I would be just as honest with you. I should have given you the same consideration. I was wrong in what I did and how I acted. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

She waits for a response but he stays quiet.

"Bobby, do you think we can get past this?"

"I let you in the house, didn't I?" She smiles as he gets up from the couch and sits next to her on the loveseat. "The past few weeks have been fantastic. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." He takes a hold of her hand. "I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time and……….I like it and I don't want to lose you." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her hand. "Hell my kids even like you, they think you're cool."

"Really they think I'm cool." She smiles. "That's nice to hear because I really like them also. They are good kids. You should be proud."

He sits back in the chair and pulls her with him as he places his arm around her shoulder. "I am, every hour of every day." He gives her a light squeeze.

"You're very good at what you do." He says with a smile on his face. "I think I can forgive you for being a cop."

She nudges him with her elbow. "Ok I deserved that."

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight last night."

"I didn't know how to respond. You kind of threw me for a loop." She pauses. "I have to admit that I had no idea why you were so upset." She smiles and tugs on his hand. "I never wanted or meant to hurt you."

He nods his head as he leans forward and lightly kisses her lips. She reaches up and puts her arms around his neck. They hold each other until they hear.

"Oh man that's gross."

Whispering Bobby says. "Damn I forgot they were in the house." He releases his hold on her. "What? What do you want?"

"Are we going to the mall?"

"Yes we're going but not right now."

"You said we could go out for breakfast first."

"When did I say that?"

"You said that yesterday?"

"I did?"

Chris has since entered the room. "Yep that's what you said. And I'm hungry."

Bobby stands up and takes Alex's hand. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

She shakes her head. "No. Moreover, I am hungry too. Come on let's go, my treat."

**Sunday Afternoon**

**Eames BBQ**

Bobby, Alex and the boys arrive at Michael and Theresa Eames home a little after 1:30. Laurie is the only one who knows about Bobby. Her parents, along with her brother are pleasantly surprised that she has brought someone with her, especially someone with two boys.

She walks over to her parents and her father stands. "Dad I'd like you to meet Bobby Goren. John Eames extends his hand and Bobby shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mister Eames."

"Nice to meet you Bobby, call me John."

"Bobby this is my Mom. "How are you Misses Eames?"

"I'm fine thank you. Please call me Sara."

Alex has her hand on each of the boy's shoulders. She pats them as she introduces them "Mom, Dad this is Chris and this is Tommy."

"Hi guys," says John.

"Hello Chris, Tommy." The boys' waves, then they look to Alex. "You didn't tell us they had a pool." Chris says.

"No but I told your Dad. And he has your suits in the car." They look at the older couple. "Can we go in?" Chris asks.

John smiles as he looks toward his son who nods his head. "Sure guys go on in."

Alex makes the rounds and introduces him to her brother and his wife, Laurie and her husband.

**Later That Day**

Alex and Laurie are in the kitchen along with Theresa. They are fixing salads' and sorting food. "Hey Alex," says Theresa.

"Yeah."

"Where did he get those eyes? Oh wow." She asks with a smile on her face.

"I noticed that right away." Alex smiles, "Along with a few other things." She raises her eyebrows up and down. The three women giggle. "He's a great guy and I am so………….." She gets s little embarrassed. "Happy."

"He does remind me of Vinny, you were right. Moreover, his boys are very friendly and polite. He's done a good job with them by himself." Laurie says.

"He's has and he's very lucky in that his ex, former I'm not sure what to call them, in-laws treat him like he's their son and not a son-in-law. It is a very special relationship with them and they are there for him and the boys when he needs them. I met them they are very warm and caring people."

Laurie grabs her sister's arm. "I'm happy for you Alex, I like him."

"I do too." Theresa says. "So did you two talk about me when you first met me?'

Alex puts her hand on her sister-in-laws shoulder. "Actually we wondered what you saw in Michael."

They all laugh as Michael walks into the kitchen. "The grill's ready."

The afternoon was pleasant and everyone including Chris and Tommy had a great time.

**Later That Evening**

"I hope you guys had a good time today."

"I did." Says Chris

"Yes I agree."

"Did you have a good time?" Alex asks, lightly touching his arm.

"I had a great time. You have a very nice family. Thanks for inviting us."

_We are good_. She smiles as she lays her head back in the seat and closes her eyes.

**One Police Plaza**

**Monday Afternoon**

Alex's cell phone rings. She checks the number. It is not familiar. "Hello."

"_Hello this is Patrick Casey, Alex?"_

"Yes this is Alex. How are you Mister Casey?"

_Bobby's father-in-law is calling me. Why is he calling me?_

A very strange feeling goes through her.

He ignores her question.

"_Chris and Tommy asked me to call you. It's Bobby…...He's been in an accident, the motorcycle." _

"Oh my God!" She stands up. "How is he?"

"_We've been here close to an hour and no one has told us a Goddamn thing." _He pauses_. "I'm sorry for raising my voice."_

"Don't apologize, I understand. Which hospital is he in?"

"_Saint Peters."_

"I'll be right there."

"_Alex."_

"Yes."

"_Please drive safe."_

"I will. See you soon."

**TBC**


	10. Waiting and Wanting

**Chapter Ten **

**Waiting and Wanting**

As Alex walks down the long hallway, she sees Patrick and Eileen Casey pacing. The boys are sitting on a couch watching their grandparents walk back and forth. Alex says, "Hey guys."

Chris and Tommy look up at her. "Alex." They both walk up to her and she extends her arms to hug them.

"Hello, Mister and Misses Casey." The older couple looks to her and smiles. Alex puts her hands in her pocket and takes out a dollar bill and some change. "Chris would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"See that soda machine over there." She points down the hall. "Would you please get me a soda?" She turns to Patrick and Eileen. "Would you care for something?"

Both offer their thanks but refuse.

"Alex." Tommy asks. "Can I get something?"

She takes out another dollar. "Sure, Chris would you like anything?"

"No thanks not now."

The boys start to walk down the hallway.

Alex sits down on the couch and Patrick sits down next to her. "Alex, if I put you in an awkward situation, I am so sorry. They kept bugging me to call you."

Alex smiles at the older man, "Patrick, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here."

He looks over at his grandsons. "They're crazy about you."

"Good because I'm crazy about them."

Eileen sits on the other side; "You've made him very happy."

"He's changed the way I look at life. He's made me very happy."

Alex sits back on the couch. "There's no in-law in this anymore is there?"

"You are very observant."

Alex gives Patrick a sweet smile. "Well it's not that hard to see how close you all are." Patrick pats her hand and smiles.

"Patrick, what happened?"

"All we know about the accident is that a man ran a stop sign and hit him. He has been here for nearly two and a half hours. From the initial examination, they concluded that he has a ruptured spleen and both of his lungs collapsed. He is now in surgery. Oh and he has six broken ribs, strange thing is that no other bones are broken.

Chris and Tommy return and Tommy hands Alex her soda. "Thank you, hey guys want to go for a walk."

The boys look at each other and nod their heads. Tommy takes a hold of her hand. Chris follows but puts his hands in his pockets. "Tommy, go on ahead and push the elevator button." He runs ahead and pushes the button.

They ride the elevator in silence. Across the street from the hospital is a park. Tommy walks over to the jungle gym while Chris sits down on a bench. Alex walks over to him. "Boo." He looks up at her and smiles. "Now that's better I thought maybe you forgot how to smile."

"My Mom died in this hospital. It was over two years ago. Now I can't stop thinking about everything that happened back then."

He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. Alex smiles at the site.

_Jesus, you look just like your Dad_.

"I'll bet they won't let me see him either."

"What do you mean?"

"When my Mom was here they didn't want me to see her."

"What did your Dad say?"

"At first he agreed with them. I remember one night I asked him if I could see her and he yelled at me, he never yelled at me like that before and I got scared. But after a few minutes he apologized."

He looks to see where his brother went. "Tommy! Give me some of your soda." His brother walks over to him and hands it to him. "Thanks." Tommy starts to walk back to where he was. "Keep it."

"Did you get to see her?"

"Yes, Dad changed his mind and then the arguing started. I saw her the day before she died. I was scared but I had to see her." He wipes his eyes. "Her face was all covered up with bandages."

"I'm so sorry Chris." She puts her arms him and he moves closer.

"When my Mom was here I heard my grandparents and my aunt talking about something. I still don't know what it was that they meant but I bet you do."

"Why would you think that?"

He just looks at her. "What did they say Chris?"

"They said they hoped that he wouldn't do the things that he used to do. What did they mean by that?"

"I can't talk to you about that. You had better ask your grandparents or your Dad."

"They won't tell me and I can't ask my Dad now can I?" He looks down at the ground. "I knew you wouldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry Chris but it's not my place."

"Why did you come to the house that afternoon? Can you tell me that?"

"We were looking for someone that your Dad knew a long time ago and we wanted to ask him if he'd seen him."

"You mean the guy that came over that night."

"Yes that's right. He was scared and he went to your Dad for help."

"Why would my Dad know a criminal?"

Alex looks away. _What an inquisitive kid_.

"I know. I know I have to ask my Dad. Forget it. Can we go back now?"

"Chris I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The surgery is a success.

When the trio returns to the hospital, Patrick and Eileen Casey are speaking with the doctor. They do not notice that they have returned until the doctor leaves. The boys sit down on the couch. Patrick turns toward his grandsons. "He's going to be fine."

Chris looks at his grandfather and then his grandmother. "That's the same thing you said when Mom was in here." He sits up straight. He suddenly seems older then his eleven years. "Tell me the truth. I'm not a baby."

Patrick exhales and then he kneels down in front of him. "Your Dad's not able to breathe on his own. He is on a machine that helps him to breathe; it's called a respirator. And the doctors had hoped that he would have woken up by now."

Tommy says not meaning to be funny. "Well he always says that he doesn't get enough sleep." The adults smile.

Chris stands up quickly and pushes his little brother back on the couch. "Shut up you stupid ass."

Speaking to her grandson, Eileen says. "Christopher. Don't speak to your brother like that."

Looking her straight in the eye, "I can speak to him anyway I want."

She is just about to answer him when her husband grabs her arm. "Let it go." He whispers to his wife.

**Later That Afternoon**

The doctors have not given the ok for him to have visitors and the waiting is getting tiresome. During the afternoon, Alex was able to obtain the police report of the accident. She shakes her head as she reads.

Patrick notices the paper in her hand. "What is that?"

"The police report of the accident."

He sits down next to her. "How did you get that?"

She gives him a look. "Oh yeah that's right, sorry."

She smiles. "It's ok. I called into my squad and I had a copy of the accident report faxed here."

"What does it say?"

"A Mister Richard Bellows was driving his car and talking on his cell phone, he ran a stop sign and his car hit Bobby's back wheel. Bobby flew off the bike and hit the side of Misses Hannah Longs car; he then fell backwards onto the ground."

"The side of the car?"

"Yes, where the hood and the side of the car meet. Mister Bellows was arrested for reckless driving."

"Good." Patrick says. "I'm glad."

Alex folds up the paper and slips it in her pocket. "Patrick, Eileen I would like to tell you about the conversation that Chris and I had earlier this afternoon."

"Sure." Eileen Says. Patrick just nods his head.

"He is hoping that when Bobby is allowed visitors that he can see him, he told me that when his Mom was here that you didn't want him to see her."

"We didn't think he should she her that way. Her face was covered in bandages." He pauses and shakes his head, remembering the sight of his daughter. "But Bobby did allow them to see her and it turned out to be the day before she died."

Patrick grabs his wife's hand and squeezes it lightly.

"I know he told me. I realize I don't have any right to voice my opinion about this but I think he needs to see him, I'll take him in."

They agree.

**An Hour Later**

"Oh, no."

"Patrick what is the matter?" says Eileen.

"Frances I have to call Frances."

"Who's Frances?" Alex asks.

"Bobby's mom, she should be here. Someone will have to get her."

"Hi. Mom, Dad."

"Allison." The older couple stands and they embrace their daughter. Patrick turns toward Alex. "Allison, this is Alex Eames, Alex this is our daughter Allison Marino." The women shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you Alex, Bobby's told me a lot about you."

"It nice to meet you Allison."

Patrick tells his daughter about what has occurred the previous few hours. Allison volunteers to pick up Frances and bring her to the hospital.

"Well I'd better make the call. Excuse me." Patrick makes the phone call as he walks down the hallway.

"_Carmel Ridge Center, how may I direct your call?"_

"Frances Goren, please."

"_One moment please."_

"_Hello."_

"Frances, its Patrick Casey."

"_Hello, Patrick how are you?"_

"I'm alright, but I have some bad news. Bobby was involved in a motor cycle accident this afternoon and he is in the hospital." He pauses. "He is hurt badly."

"Oh God, what, I can't drive there. What can I do?"

She starts talking gibberish. "Frances, Frances please calm down. Do you remember my daughter Allison?"

No answer, "Frances," he says sternly.

"_Yes, yes I'm here."_

"Do you remember my daughter Allison?"

"_Yes I do."_

"If you want she will drive up there tonight to bring you here, unless you want to wait until tomorrow."

"_No please tonight."_

"Alright she is leaving now. See you soon, Frances, goodbye."

"_Goodbye Patrick and thank you."_

**That Evening**

Doctor Marcus Taylor walks over to the Casey's, "Mister and Misses Casey you may go in now. He is not conscious but his vital signs are now stable."

Patrick and Eileen enter the room first. Five to ten minutes later, they return, Eileen is crying and Patrick is having trouble fighting back the tears. "I changed my mind Alex, Chris I don't think you should see him just yet."

"Grandpa, please." He looks up at his grandfather with tears in his eyes. Patrick hugs his grandson. "You're right you're not a baby anymore."

Alex and Chris start walking toward the room. "Can I go in too?"

Patrick puts his hands on his Tommy's shoulder. Then he bends down. "Tommy this is not a game, your Dad is very, very sick."

"I know Grandpa."

Patrick just nods his head. Alex takes a hold of Tommy's hand as Chris opens the door. She can't help but gasp.

_For once in your life Alex, you should have minded your own business._

He is lying flat on the bed. His face is unmarked but she can she the bandages around his chest. A tube is in his throat and the respirator is keeping time. Tommy asks. "What is all that noise?"

She touches his shoulder gently and points. "See that machine over there."

"Yeah."

"That's a respirator it helps your Dad to breathe. This one is monitoring his heart and this one, checks his blood pressure."

Alex stays with Tommy while Chris walks closer to the bed. "It doesn't even look like him."

Tommy pulls on her hand and he walks closer to the bed. "It's him."

Alex looks at Chris and he just shakes his head. They have to laugh and it feels good. Unfortunately, Bobby does not wake up during the visit from his sons.

**The Next Day**

Patrick and Eileen have taken the boys and Frances back to the house to get some dinner and sleep. They invited her but she declined. She sits in a chair next to his bed. She takes a hold of his hand.

"I read once that people in comas can actually hear what's going on around them. So if that's true." She moves his hand up and down. "Hold my hand Bobby."

She exhales and then she can feel his hand move as he lightly squeezes hers. She looks up and he slowly opens his eyes. Panic hits as he notices all the tubes coming out of his body and he tries to move. Alex stands and touches his face. "It's ok Bobby, Bobby, take it easy."

He sees her and blinks trying to focus on her face. She can see a little sparkle in his eye. He is not able to smile due to the tube in his throat. He looks past her and she follows his eyes. "Pat and Eileen took the boys home for some sleep. Your Mom is with them. The only one who's gotten any sleep for the past two days is you."

The sparkle is getting brighter.

His doctor and a nurse have since entered the room. "Could you please give us a minute with him?" Bobby grabs her hand tighter not wanting her to go. She pats his arm. "I'll be right outside that door." She smiles at him and he lets go.

She sits down and notices Patrick, Eileen, Frances and the boys coming toward her. She gets up quickly, smiling. "He's awake. The doctor is in with him now."

"Oh thank God." Frances says.

Eileen grabs a hold of Frances' hand. Then they each start to hug one another. One by one, they let go, when they hear a strange noise coming from behind them.

Looking down the hall, they notice two people running toward them with a crash cart. Everyone's heart sinks. They do not speak. They stand perfectly still watching them push the cart into his room.

**TBC**


	11. Change Of A Lifetime

I have been writing this story from Alex's POV the last part is done differently. To set up the next chapter….Read and Enjoy….

**Chapter Eleven**

**Change of A Lifetime**

Frances breaks away from the huddle and starts to go into the room. Patrick grabs her and pulls her back. "Frances, no. You can't go in." She tries to push him back but he is too strong. She starts to cry and buries her head in his chest.

As Patrick and Eileen are trying to control Frances, "What's the matter with everyone?" Tommy says.

Patrick is trying to talk to his grandson while Frances is crying and Eileen is trying to calm Frances down.

Chris steps back, "You see I told you he was an ass." Before anyone can react, Chris runs down the hall and through the doors to the stairs. Tommy asks again a little louder, "What is the matter? Will someone please tell me?"

Patrick calls after him. "Chris!"

"Patrick I'll go," Alex says, acting very much the cop.

"Alex, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She slowly walks down the hallway and as she puts her hand on the doorknob, the reality of the situation hits her.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening."

She backs away from the door, and leans up against the wall. She starts to cry.

_I have to get out of here._

_No I can't leave, I don't want to leave._

_Think positive, he's going to be alright, please God._

She starts to calm down and then remembers why she walked down the hall.

_Chris._

She wipes her eyes and opens the door. She finds him sitting on the stairs. He hears the door open, he looks up, and quickly stands as if he is going to run again but he doesn't move.

He looks away from here, "After I came through the door I realized I had no where to go." Alex slowly walks down the stairs. "I'm not going back up there. You can't make me." He sits back down.

Alex takes another step. "Can I sit down next to you, Chris?"

"Sure." He moves away from her as she sits down. "I don't want to hear those words again." Alex puts her arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer.

He looks up at her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Isn't there someplace else you'd rather be? I know I do."

She smiles and nudges him, "Definitely."

"Then why are you here?"

"Like I told your grandfather," She looks away from him. "I want to be."

He snuggles in under her arm. "I'm glad you're here, I really am."

"Thanks Chris that's nice to hear." They both start to tear. Chris wipes his eyes and sits up straight. "This isn't fair." He says raising his voice that echoes in the stairwell.

She squeezes him lightly, "I know that. I wish I could predict the future and tell you everything is going to be alright, but I'm sorry I can't."

"Thanks." He says as he looks up at her.

"Thanks for what?"

"For being honest with me, I know I acted like a baby by running away but I'm scared."

"So am I."

They sit in silence for a moment and then Chris sits up and looks back as they hear the door open. As Patrick, descends the stairs Chris stands up and takes a step down. Alex grabs a hold of his arm.

"Chris." Patrick is now in front of his grandson and he puts his hands on his shoulders. "Chris the doctor said that he is alright." Patrick stands up straight. "I can't promise anything more."

"I know that. I'm sorry for running away."

"It's ok, believe me I understand." Chris wraps his arms around his grandfather and starts to cry. Patrick reaches out his hand and Alex takes hold. "Come on you two let's go back upstairs."

As they walk back toward his room. Frances, Eileen and Tommy are all sitting on the couch. Everyone has calmed down. Patrick and Alex sit down on the couch practically at the same time. Patrick says very softly so only Alex can hear. "I need a drink." They start to laugh.

Alex answers him. "That's a damn good idea."

The doctor walks out of Bobby's room. "He's awake. How alert he is? I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure. He's not responding to me."

Patrick stands up quickly and walks over to the doctor, "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking him questions and he is either not understanding me or ignoring me I don't know."

"May we see him? Please."

"Yes, I will allow you in to see him. Please make it short and then I want all of you to do me a favor."

They all look up at him. "Go home and get some sleep. We will take good care of him."

Frances is the first one in the room. Eileen, Patrick and the boys are close behind. Alex stands in the doorway. Tommy runs into the room wanting to jump on the bed. His grandfather manages to catch him.

Bobby looks at his family. He is not able to speak or even smile. Nevertheless, they are aware that he is as happy to see them, as they are to see him.

Patrick says, "Bobby I know that you don't want to be here, but you are and you have to stop being so stubborn."

Bobby gives him a look of disgust. "They are here to help you."

He raises his eyebrows. "That wasn't their fault," Patrick says.

Patrick can feel the doctor staring at him. He looks at over at him. "I have known him since he was fourteen years old. I know exactly what he's thinking."

"Fourteen? I thought he was your son?"

"No he's my son-in-law. And don't worry about him not being alert, he's fine." Patrick says looking at Bobby. "He is also a very stubborn and opinionated man, who is going to cooperate with you right?"

Bobby nods his head in agreement he then looks past them. He sees Alex standing in the doorway. She looks at him and smiles as she walks further into the room. They have not known each other long but already she feels so close to him and his family.

She walks toward the bed and grabs his hand. He squeezes it lightly. Still with her hand in his, Alex turns to face his family. "You know, we should take advantage of the fact that he can't talk."

They all laugh. He would if he could.

**That Night**

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex is just getting out of the shower when her phone rings.

"Hello."

"Oh good you're home I was getting tired of leaving messages and your cell hasn't been on all day."

"I just got home from the hospital about an hour ago."

"How is he Bobby doing?"

"When I left he was resting comfortably like the doctors always say and he was awake and alert after what had happened this afternoon."

"What happened?"

"He went into cardiac arrest."

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God is right. When it happened the first thing I wanted to do was take off. I stood there and pretended it was no big deal. Then it hit me like a brick. I felt my heart sink all the way to my toes, I kept thinking _run away_ but I knew I couldn't, I'm not related to these people I haven't even know him or them that long but I feel that I have to be there for him and his family."

"Gee big Sis I think they call that love."

"I know, I know, it hurts and it feels good."

Silence, "Laurie are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here, I'm just smiling and thinking how wonderful for you?"

"It is, isn't it?"

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Wow it's gone, no more respirator."

"Yeah thank God I don't have to listen to that damn thing anymore and I can talk now, that wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

He smiles. She missed that smile, "Alright, maybe just a little."

"Have you been out of bed yet?"

"Yes I did. I managed to walk all the way to the bathroom, me and my new friend." He points to the oxygen tank. "I must say it was an experience."

"Sorry I didn't visit yesterday the case we're on is a real pain in the ass, every time we think we have the answer something else pops up."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Alex sees Bobby walking down the hall as she nears his room. He gets back into the bed as she enters.

"Hey Bobby, I'd ask how you're feeling but from the look on your face I can already tell."

"Hey Alex, oh man." He grunts as he sits down on the bed.

"Well at least you're mobile."

"You call that mobile. Any way I walked a little further than I did yesterday but I feel like I'm a hundred years old."

"Well now that you mention it………………."

He holds his stomach. "Please don't make me laugh." He starts to laugh but it feels good, pain and pleasure at the same time.

"I feel like I just ran a marathon. A short walk and I'm tired."

"You had to get out of bed sooner or later."

"Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining about getting out of bed. It's just that something so simple and it was hard."

"What?" she says.

"Huh."

"You have that look on your face. You want to say something to me?"

"It's just that I look forward to your visits and………if you'd rather not..….I would understand."

"I'll be honest." She sits down in the chair next to the bed. "I had plenty of opportunities to skip out but I realized that I wanted to be here. Why is that so hard for this family to understand, first Patrick and then Chris and now you, I don't enjoy hospitals if that's what you people think but I like your company."

He smiles. "I feel the same. Chris told me yesterday afternoon about your talks, and how nice you were to him. I really appreciate that. He needed someone to talk to and you were there for him." He grunts as he tries to position himself for comfort. "When you're in here you don't realize exactly what's going on with everyone out there. I'm sure you were all overwhelmed, thanks."

"I'm glad I was able to help, he's a good kid, and so is Tommy."

"Alright enough about me and my family lets talk about you. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing interesting," she says.

"Nothing interesting, how is that possible?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders, "Oh just the same ole thing."

"How about we talk about your job, I think that's interesting. Tell me about you're latest case."

Alex tells him about her recent case. She notices that he keeps shaking his head as if he is trying very hard not to sleep. She grabs his hand. "Bobby if you want to go to sleep, please go ahead believe me I won't be insulted."

"Thanks." He says. "See you later?"

"Of course," she says.

Before she turns to leave, he grabs her hand and pulls her close. "I love you Alex, there I've said it."

She smiles as she leans down and kisses him on the lips. "I love you too Bobby." She caresses his face. "You need a shave."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles. "You'll be out of here sooner than you think. And when you see the nurse, tell her to give you a shave."

"Ok, ok."

"Have a good sleep I'll see you later."

**Sunday Afternoon**

**Bobby's House**

Eileen and the boys are at the house packing up some clothes when the doorbell rings. Eileen answers the door.

"Good afternoon," Says the petite woman at the door.

Eileen responds with, "Hello. May I help you?"

"I hope so. I was looking for Robert Goren, he use to live here."

"He still does. However, he is recuperating in the hospital from an accidentl. May I ask who you are?"

"Just an old friend, I'll stop by another time. Bye now."

"Goodbye."

Eileen closes the door.

_Must be an old girlfriend, she seems so sophisticated and sweet._

**TBC**


	12. Evil At The Door

**Chapter Twelve**

**Evil At The Door**

**Monday Morning**

**The Hospital**

Bobby looks up as he hears the door open, "Alex you're here early, good morning."

"Good morning, they took you off oxygen?"

"Just for a respiratory test, they take you off for a few minutes to test your lung capacity."

Within minutes, the test is preformed, and the technician leaves the room, "I have been meaning to ask Patrick but I keep forgetting, maybe you know."

"What?"

"Whatever happened to my bike?"

"I asked Patrick that question and he told me it looked like a pretzel."

"Oh that is sad. Well," he exhales, "I'll have to get another one."

From behind Alex comes a voice. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why do you say that, Mom? Do you have any idea how much time and money I put into that bike," he looks at Alex and smiles, "I wonder if Scott would want to buy it now."

Eileen walks closer to the bed. "This isn't funny Bobby, you almost………." He cuts her off, "From what I heard it wasn't my fault and the same thing could have happened if I was in my car."

"That's true but you wouldn't have gone flying through the air if you were in a car." Eileen says.

"What? What do you mean flying though the air? What are you talking about?"

Alex interjects, "That's right Bobby, when you got hit you were thrown off your bike into another car."

"Ouch. That must have hurt."

"I can't believe after all that you have been through that you would even consider getting another one of those killing machines." She shakes her head in disgust. "I think you should get rid of the other one."

"Come on Mom don't……………." Bobby notices the look of sadness on her face and just shakes his head.

"How about, we drop this subject for awhile, alright." He looks at both women as he says in a whisper, "There is now way I'm gonna win this argument anyway."

Alex and Eileen smile and nod their heads.

**Tuesday Afternoon**

**The Next Week**

Alex has volunteered to take him home and spend the day with him. When she arrives, he is pacing around the room.

"Well you certainly look anxious to go home."

"Nineteen days in one room, is more than I can take, come on let's go." He grabs his overnight bag and starts to walk toward the door when Nurse Gibson enters the room with the wheelchair. "Come on Bobby get your butt in here."

"I can walk I don't need that."

"There isn't going to be a discussion about this Bobby, hospital rules, now get in the chair."

"I am perfectly able to walk out of this hospital on my own two feet."

The nurse looks at Alex, "Gees he does debate everything, doesn't he?"

"Pretty much," Alex says.

"In!" the nurse says.

"Ok, Ok, gees."

**Bobby's House**

The house is quiet. Bobby had asked the Caseys to send the boys to school today. When he enters through the front door that familiar feeling of comfort goes through him, "Man it feels good to be home." He walks through the house, "When do you have to get back to work?"

"I don't, I took the day off."

Bobby says, "Really?"

"Yeah, you are stuck with me for the afternoon," she smiles.

"Thanks."

"No trouble, are you hungry? Eileen told me yesterday that she went food shopping and filled up the refrigerator," Alex opens the door, "Wow that's an understatement."

He walks into the kitchen and touches her shoulders. Alex stands up and slowly turns around. She looks up at him and he flashes that smile. "This really sucks," he says as he lightly touches her face.

"What?"

He looks around the room, "There's no one here and let's just say that the mind is able but the body is" he exhales, "forget it."

She grabs his hand, "There's always tomorrow."

He shakes his head and chuckles. "How about the day after," they both laugh and then embrace. She can hear a moan from him, "I'm sorry, too tight."

"Just a little, but you feel so good." He steps back, "You know what I need? Food, I need food."

"Go sit down and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Thanks," he grabs her hand and lightly kisses her cheek, "Damn."

She pushes him lightly, "Go on sit down."

**Later That Morning**

"I can't wait to get back to normal, silly little things that you take for granted and I can barely do them."

"Patience Bobby, you have to be patient. Remember what the doctor said. Don't try to do too much too soon."

"I know, I know. That is easier said then done. I feel so guilty just sitting around the house doing nothing."

"The time will go by quicker than you think and you'll be your old self soon, besides what do you want to do, paint the garage?"

"I can't paint the garage it has aluminum siding."

"Have we lost our sense of humor?"

He smiles, "No but I…………." He looks around the room. "Things have been changed around."

Alex looks around the room, "Like what?"

"I can't put my finger on it but some things are missing." He pauses, "My magazines for one but there is something else, but what?"

"Maybe Eileen put the magazines in your office, I'll go look, be right back."

Alex returns with a stack of recently published magazines. "Here you go, you know when you'll remember what else is missing, probably around two in the morning."

He smiles as he reaches up and takes them from her, "Yeah you're right, thanks."

"You're welcome," she says as she sits down next to him on the couch.

**That Afternoon**

"Thank you for hanging out with me today, I really appreciate it."

"Actually it was a very relaxing day. I enjoyed having a day off in the middle of the week. I was glad to help. If you don't mind, I'll be by tomorrow afternoon."

He takes her hand in his. "Why would I mind. Will you come before or after the boys get home from school?"

"Before, Eileen and I have worked up a schedule. You see Bobby, we don't want you to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because we don't trust you, we both know that if you are left alone that you will try to do something that you shouldn't, am I right?"

He nods his head, "Probably."

"I know it's hard but you have to take it easy, you don't want to re-injure those ribs, it will be even more painful the next time."

"Come here," Alex sits down next to him and he grimaces as her puts his arm around her shoulder, he kisses the top of her head, "I love you."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek, "I love you too." They both turn their heads as they hear the school bus outside. "The boys are home."

**Sunday**

Alex and Bobby are watching the Jets lose to the Colts. The doorbell rings, Alex moves to get up to answer the door when Tommy says, "I'll get it."

"Good afternoon," Says a female voice. Alex takes a quick glance at Bobby and he looks pale, he turns his head toward the door and gets up from the couch as quickly as he can. "Son of a bitch," he exclaims as he walks toward her. Alex follows his movements with her eyes.

_Nicole._

Tommy is at the door holding it open as the woman enters the home.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tommy looks up at his father with a puzzled look on his face, "Dad?" He pushes his son away from the door. "Be quiet!"

"An old friend can't come to visit?"

"An old friend, you've got to be kidding me and you didn't answer my question Nicole, what are you doing here?"

"I came by a couple of weeks ago, to visit and was greeted by an elderly woman. She told me that you were in an accident. I hope you are feeling well, I take it she never mentioned my visit."

"No she didn't. I guess you didn't make a memorable impression on her."

Nicole just smiles at the comment, "I would have come by sooner but I had some business to attend to," she walks slowly into the room, "Very nice, the place looks very nice Bobby. You have made many changes since I was here. My, that was so many years ago."

"Yes it was, so why come back now?"

"Not even an inquiry as to where I have been for the last…………let's see, oh my fifteen years."

Tommy asks, "Where have you been?"

Nicole smiles at him and the young man smiles back. "I've spent the years traveling in Europe and Asia."

Bobby takes a hold of his son's arm and pulls him away from her, "Why didn't you stay there?" he says as he closes the door. Alex has since gotten up from the couch. Nicole walks toward her, she turns to Bobby, "What happened to your manners Bobby? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Nicole extends her hand and Alex accepts it. "I guess Bobby has never told you about me, I'm Nicole, Nicole Wallace."

_Oh, he has told me about you_. "Alex, Alex Eames."

"It's very nice to meet you Alex." She turns to face him. "And who is this young man?"

"I'm Tommy."

"Hello again," Tommy smiles at her and says. "Hi."

Bobby puts his hand on his sons shoulder. "Tommy, why don't you go downstairs and hang out with your brother." He lightly pushes his son forward to get him to start walking toward the basement door.

"Ok." He turns to face Nicole and says, "Goodbye." Nicole reaches out and grabs him by the arm. "I think he should stay here and your other son should come up stairs."

"What the hell for?" Nicole grabs Tommy from around his neck and points a gun to his head. Alex's first reaction is to go for her weapon but she is not armed. Bobby takes a few steps forward. "Move back Bobby, the time for pleasantries is over. We have business to discuss. So, listen carefully and do exactly what I say and no harm will come to you or your family."

**TBC**


	13. Revisiting The Past

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Revisiting The Past**

She points the gun in Alex's direction. "Sit down." She looks over to Bobby. "Stand next to her by the couch and call your son up here." He hesitates, "Now!"

"Alright calm down." He calls to his son. "Chris! Come up here!"

From the basement, he shouts, "In a minute!"

"Not in a minute, now!"

"Alright, gees, I'm coming." He reaches the top of the stairs. "What do you want?" He then looks up and is immediately confused and scared by what he sees. He walks slowly into the room, "Dad?"

"Chris come over here," Bobby waves for his son to stand next to him, "Alright Nicole you can let him go now."

Tommy starts to wiggle and Nicole pulls him into her as she lightly chokes him. "Stay, still." He continues to wiggle. "Tommy please try to stay still," Bobby says.

Tommy stops wiggling and Nicole loosens her hold around his neck, "Nicole let him go."

"No not just yet. I need for you to get some rope."

"Rope, what do you need rope for?"

"Stop questioning every thing I say. Now, do you have rope?"

"Yes I do."

"Get it."

"I have to go to the garage," He turns to leave the room and Nicole calls to him. "Bobby, be smart, don't do anything stupid, remember who I have here."

Alex takes a hold of Chris' hand. _She is good, very smart, prepared and in control._

He walks as quickly as he can to the garage. "Shit! This can't be happening, please let this be a nightmare."

Nicole lets go of Tommy and pushes him away from her and he falls to the floor. Alex walks toward him and helps him up. "Both of you sit down on the couch." Waving the gun toward Chris, "Come on, you too."

Minutes later Bobby returns with the rope and extends his arm to give it to her, "No, you hold on to it. All of you I want you in the kitchen."

Alex takes a hold of each of the boys' hand and they walk into the kitchen, Bobby is close behind them. "You three," Nicole says as she points to Alex and the boys, "Sit down, Bobby, tie them up."

"Why, they're not a threat to you." He says very exasperated.

Nicole keeps her distance from him. She points the gun at his head, and in a calm voice, she says. "Chester was not my first or last Bobby and being the intelligent man that I know you to be, you know that. I didn't want to hurt you fifteen years ago, I don't want to hurt you now, so do what I ask, and I will be out of here and out of your life." She raises her voice, "However you are trying my patience. Stop arguing with me and do what I say!"

"Alright," _You bitch._

He gently ties up his sons and then he kneels down in front of them, "I'm so sorry about all of this. Everything will be all right guys, I promise. Please try and stay quiet, will you do that for me?"

He lightly taps Chris on his leg, "Chris?"

"I will." He then turns to Tommy, "Tommy?"

"I will Dad," he exhales, "I'm scared."

"I know Tommy, she'll be gone soon."

Chris asks, "Who is she Dad?"

"I'll explain everything later, ok." They nod their heads. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"We know that, right Tommy."

"Yep," he says.

As he ties up Alex she whispers, "Bobby, you know her and you know what she is capable of, don't fight her, do what she says." He finishes tying her wrists and stands up, "Bobby, keep your head."

"I will," he walks away from them. Not completely recovered from his injuries he is starting to feel some pain in his chest.

Nicole calls to him. "Bobby, come here."

_Christ. Now what do you want?_

She waves the gun in the direction of the hallway that leads to the garage. He walks past her. She suddenly calls to him, "Stop. There was a closet and a pantry down this hallway, wasn't there?"

"What?"

"There was a walk in closet and a pantry here, right?"

"Yes but I knocked down the wall between them and built a room."

Nicole opens the door to a small but well kept art studio. "Where was the pantry door?"

"Can we stop playing twenty questions? Tell me what the hell you're doing here and what you are looking for?"

"Money, I want the money."

He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "What money? I don't have any money."

She turns to face him. "I want my money, Bobby. It's here in this house." She looks down at the floor. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"The money Bobby," he notices her looking down at the floor. Nicole lifts her head and he catches her eye. He rubs his chin. "You buried money under my floor?"

"No, love,"

He absent-mindedly steps forward, "Don't call me that!"

"Move back," she points the gun at his head.

"Okay, okay," He takes two steps back.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

He shakes his head, "No I don't."

"You totally freaked out one day about having the money in the house and you decided to hide it." She points at the floor, "It was your idea, not mine."

"Oh God," He shakes his head, "Why didn't you come back for it when I was in……when I wasn't home?"

"I couldn't, I had to get out of the area very quickly. Someone was looking for me. And he was getting closer to finding me, he wanted his money back."

Bobby's eyes widen, "Why do I get the feeling that Harry was looking for you."

"Oh I see you remember Harry."

"Sort of, what did you do Nicole, rip him off?" Bobby rubs his eyes and he has to smile. "I always thought that you and Harry were partners." He points his finger at her, "Son of a bitch, it was you and Chester, wasn't it?"

She has to smile, "Yes that's right. Harry had been at Chester's only a few days before, when we made a deal with him to buy the cocaine. He told us that it would take him a few days to get the money together. During that time, Chester and I sold the cocaine to someone else and filled the bags with powdered sugar. Of course it didn't take him long to figure that out, but living out here with you it took him a while to find me. A few days before you and Stewart were arrested, I heard that he was getting closer. Do you remember where I was that day?

"Where you were? I don't even remember where I was going."

"I was in Westchester getting our new ID's and passports. We would have new names and we would be living elsewhere, maybe another country. When I got back to Brooklyn that night, the cops were searching your house. I had to leave and I had to leave in a hurry. I decided to go back to Europe using my new identity. I was very patient waiting year after year, for when I could come back and get my money. Last month I found out that Harry had died and that was when I knew it was safe to come back."

"You used everybody."

"To get what I want I will do what I have to do," she says.

"So you disposed of Chester to get his share of the money," he says.

"I didn't want to share the money with him. I knew Stewart would be happy with the two hundred and fifty thousand I gave him. I wanted to share that money with you. The money in the paper bags, that was Chester's share, I had placed my share in a locker at the bus station. After it was all done I had close to a million dollars."

"Well that explains a lot."

Nicole leans up against the wall. "I have waited fifteen years for Harry to leave this earth so I could come back and get my money. Well?"

He says with a disgusted tone, "Well what?"

Nicole walks over to the door and gestures for him to get closer, "Start chopping, sawing what ever you have to do to get this floor up."

He shakes his head, "That's a lot of work to do and I don't think I have the strength to do it, I have to cut through the vinyl floor and then remove the wood floor underneath and since neither of us remember exactly where I put it," he shakes his head, "I don't think I can do it."

"Do what I say Bobby."

He shakes his head and exhales. "No I can't do it."

"You never argued with me before Bobby." She points the gun at him and he steps back and holds up his arms. "I have waited long enough, now get to work."

He hesitates for only a moment and Nicole takes a few steps back toward the kitchen.

"Ok, ok. I have to get some tools from the garage." Nicole doesn't answer. "What do you think I can rip up the floor with my hands?" he says sarcastically.

"No I don't think that, make it quick. Remember, Bobby, be smart."

He returns and as he bends down, he cringes in pain, "Damnit." He cuts the vinyl, normally he could do this job very quickly and easily but his injuries are still causing him some pain.

"How long have you known her?" Nicole asks.

"Huh?" He looks up at her.

"Her, I know that's not your wife."

"We met a few months ago," He says breathing heavy. He stops once again to catch his breath. Nicole is being very patient.

"Does she do the same things for you that I use to do?"

He continues his task, "Nicole," he looks up at her, "I don't care to discuss my personal life with you and I don't want to talk to you, so please just let me finish this so you can get the **hell** out of here." The vinyl floor is cut and he pulls it up and out of the way, he can now see the floorboards. He then starts to pull up the floorboards.

"Afraid they might hear what we will say, all of them or just your sons." He looks up at her and she smiles, "My, my they don't know the nasty deeds that their Daddy had done."

"Shut up Nicole," He stands up too quickly and he grimaces from the pain, "Just shut the hell up!"

"Just trying to make conversation while you work," He pulls up a board and catches his finger on a nail, "Son of a bitch."

He can see the bag and he has to remove just one more board. He pulls the bag out and sets it down next to him as he sits down on the floor. She gestures for him to move away. Nicole bends down and picks up her money. "Now if you have any thoughts about calling the police, remember you are the one with a criminal record in this country, not me." She smiles at him.

She walks quickly through the house, "Have a nice life Bobby," The door closes and she is gone.

**TBC**


	14. Clearing Up The Past

**Some parts of this chapter are in Bobby's POV.**

**Chapter 14**

**Clearing Up The Past**

Bobby sits still for a moment as he watches her walk past. He hears the door close and then he slowly gets up and walks toward the kitchen. He is breathing heavy and when he bends down to un-tie his children; he grimaces in pain, "Are you guys alright?"

Chris says, "Yeah, are you?" He smiles and pulls his sons closer and hugs them. "Yeah I'm ok."

Tommy rubs his wrist, "My wrists hurt a little and I have to pee."

Chris chimes in, "So do I," Bobby smiles as he watches them race up the stairs. He begins to untie Alex, "Bobby, are you alright?"

"Every inch of my body is aching." He steps back as Alex rubs her wrists, "I assume that you could hear everything."

"Yes, we heard everything."

He shakes his head in disgust, "Son of a bitch," He walks toward the frig and opens the cabinet above, he takes out a half-empty bottle of whiskey and without hesitation, he takes a drink.

Alex reaches up and grabs it out of his hand. "Stop that," she holds the bottle up. "This crap didn't solve your problems years ago and it won't solve them now."

He shrugs his shoulders; "I know, I know that." he walks past her and sits at the table. "Your feelings don't count for shit now Bobby, those two boys in there are more important than what you may be feeling right now."

He runs his fingers through his hair, "This isn't supposed to happen. I never wanted them to know."

"You told them that you would explain everything and now you have to face them." Alex opens the frig and takes out two water bottles. "You want something to drink, here." She hands him one and he takes a long drink.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" he hits his fist on the table, "Shit!"

"Tell them the truth. Wouldn't you want to be told the truth?"

"Definitely," he nods his head.

Alex walks over and hugs him. "They won't judge you, they love you." He suddenly stands as he sees his sons at the kitchen door. "I told you guys that I would explain everything, and I will. Please go in the other room and sit down, I'll be right there."

The boys do not speak as they walk into the family room and sit down on the couch.

"You probably want to be alone with them, I'd better go." He lightly grabs her arm, "No, don't leave, please."

"Are you sure?"

He nods, "Very sure." He holds her face in his hands and kisses her cheek, "I want you to stay," he steps back, "but if you'd rather leave I guess I couldn't blame you."

"Knock it off."

"What? I'm giving you an out if you want."

"How dare you put me in this situation?"

"I just thought…………"

She pushes him back, "No, you see that's the problem, you didn't think, you stupid bastard, I love you and I love this family. I have never felt so close to anyone in my life," She smiles as she caresses his face, "I'm here for you," She looks out toward the family room, "And them."

"I love you too and I apologize, but it's very easy to feel sorry for one's self, isn't it?"

She nods her head, "Yes it is, but you're a bigger man than that." She nudges him, "Now get going."

He lightly tugs on her hand, "Come with me." He picks up the water bottle and leads her into the other room.

Chris and Tommy are sitting quietly on the couch when they enter the room. He gestures for them to move aside so he can sit down in between. They stare at him and he looks straight ahead.

"Let me first say that I am so sorry for what happened today, it was my fault for ever letting that woman into my life. When I first met her, I thought she was very sweet and before I knew it, she was living here with me. I had hoped and prayed that I would never ever, have to see her again. I knew where she got the money and I never told anyone. It bothered me so much that I had to hide it, what I should have done was told her to leave, but I didn't."

"Why, why did you let her stay here?"

"Why," he nods his head, "good question, Chris." He exhales and then he stands. "The only way to explain how we got into this situation is to start from the beginning."

He starts to pace around the room. "You know," he points at his sons, "When you guys have a fight that I have always told you, both of you, to let the other know why you are angry and not just react."

They nod their heads, "Well when I was kid we didn't do that in my house. Everything started when grandma got sick, my father, well he changed. He became a selfish, hurtful and in my opinion a weak man, he couldn't handle what was happening to her. Instead of being supportive, he shut her out and as the years went on, he turned his back on my brother and me."

Bobby buries his hands in his pockets, "Every night was like the night before, the arguing between my parents, and you wouldn't think that two people could find so many things to argue about. I didn't understand exactly what was happening and I tired to talk to my Dad but he would just wave me off, so I use to annoy the hell out of my brother and he tolerated me. Then one night everything changed."

He scratches the back of his head, "They were arguing in the kitchen, and I had to listen, I always listened. He was very loud that night and I was a little scared but something possessed me to go down stairs. I stood right over there," he points to the doorway, "It took them a minute or two to realize that I was there. My father turned around when he saw my mother's reaction. He asked me what I wanted and I said that the noise was keeping me up. He told me that it was his house and he could make as much noise as he wanted. As he was talking, he started walking closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it made me want to gag. So being the kid with the big mouth, I said, well other people live her too and **some of us** have to get up early and go to school in the morning."

Chris asks, "Why did you say that?"

"Because at the time, he didn't know that I knew but…………he had just lost his job and I knew it would piss him off and I wanted him to feel lousy."

"What did he say?"

He shakes his head remembering, "He didn't say anything Chris, he just hit me. He hit me so hard that I fell down and my nose started to bleed." He pauses and looks down at the floor, "He never hit me before…………. My Mom cursed at him and she started to hit him on his back, he turned around quickly and almost fell over, because, well I didn't know it then but I know now how drunken people act. He tried to hit her but she moved out of the way and he missed, feeling embarrassed he left and went into the den and didn't come out until the next afternoon. A few months later, he moved out but in the months prior he barely spoke a word to me, he ignored me as if I was invisible. After my Dad moved out my brother wasn't interested in anything that had to do with me or anyone but himself. So I was alone."

"How old were you?"

"I was eleven when he left………………... and that is when I started to really get involved with sports. By the time I got to high school I was first string on the basketball and baseball teams," he pauses, and says boastfully, "when I was a freshman, I even sang in the choir for a couple of years."

He notices the smiles on their faces. "I always kept myself busy. I did well in school, I never got into trouble, hoping that my father would see that I was worth paying attention to………… but he didn't care."

Bobby sits down in his favorite chair and rubs his face, "I didn't know it at the time but I was building up resentment for him."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't like him, no to be truthful I started to hate him, Tommy" he exhales, "and you're not suppose to hate your father. Anyway one day when I was eighteen…………" He pauses and shakes his head, "There is nothing wrong with getting angry, but after years of bottling it up…………… it's like filling up a balloon with too much air it's going to pop."

"What did you do?"

"I had an argument with him on the phone and I was in the kitchen at the time. On the counter were a few coffee mugs, after I hung up the phone, I picked up a mug and threw it against the wall, and that reckless behavior didn't come close to calming me down. I picked up the remaining two and threw them at the wall. I started opening up every cabinet in the kitchen and when I was done here wasn't an unbroken dish, bowl, glass or cup. I had cuts all over my hands and arms," he raises his arms, "but I couldn't stop until every cabinet was empty. I can't even remember what got me so pissed off, it was probably something so inane but that was all it took I couldn't hold it in anymore and when I realized what I had done, I promised myself that I would never lose control like that again. Just like in high school, I kept myself busy. I worked constantly because if I stopped it gave me time to think about my how miserable I was."

He sits back in the chair and looks up at the ceiling, "Life is filled with times that you don't expect and I wasn't able to handle those times…………So………….I would get drunk and since alcohol is a depressant."

Tommy asks, "What's a depressant?"

"Tommy," Chris raises his voice, "why do you always have to ask so many stupid questions?"

"It's not stupid; I don't know what that word means."

"Chris, don't yell at him, I know this isn't easy for you to hear and I really don't want to tell you…. but I have to."

Chris sits back in the couch and crosses his arms, "Ok."

"It slows everything down, but in my case alcohol would make me nasty, so I had to even things out… and that's when I started to use cocaine," he shakes his head in disgust. "When you abuse drugs you become very good at hiding things and lying to people who care about you, like your Mom."

Chris asks, "You mean Grandma?"

"No your Mom," a faint smile crosses his face, "and little by little I started to lose my friends because I didn't want them to know what I was doing. Then you meet new friends, like Nicole. People who don't care what you do, but the person I lied to the most was myself because from Monday to Friday, I went to work everyday and I didn't think I had a problem because the only time I would get high was on the weekends. After what happened with Nicole and the money, I got………… high everyday and it started to affect my job," he picks up the water bottle and finishes the liquid inside, "I need some more water."

Tommy jumps up, "I'll get it."

"Thanks," Tommy quickly returns with the water and Bobby opens it and takes a long sip, "Uncle Gene told me that I couldn't work for him until I got some help, but of course I didn't think I needed any help and for the first time since I was sixteen, I didn't have a job……………….. and I didn't have any friends."

Chris shaking his head, "That doesn't sound like you."

"That's what happens Chris, it changes who you are. You're not yourself anymore."

"Why, why would you keep……?" he gets shy.

"Because I would remember how good it felt and I wanted to feel that way again, but it's phony, it's not real and when you wake up the next day, nothing has changed, you're the same person you were the day before and your problems are still there. Then you promise yourself that you will never do it again but maybe a week of so goes by and the same thing happens, and when you live your life that way, it just causes trouble. I made many mistakes……… and Nicole was one of them. I am not trying to put the blame on her or anyone else or make excuses for my behavior. I have no one to blame but myself."

"Did she steal that money?"

All eyes are on him, "Yes, Tommy she did."

"Are you going to go to jail?"

Bobby is just about to answer when Alex interjects, "No your Dad is not going to go to jail for what Nicole did."

"Then why don't you arrest her, Alex?"

"It happened so long ago, Tommy, that no one can be prosecuted for it."

The young boy has a puzzled look on his face. "What does that mean?" His brother chimes in, "She means get arrested and go to jail." He looks over at his father, "Why didn't you tell the police when it happened?"

Bobby says looking only at Alex, "If I told people what happened, Chris, I would have been the one who got into trouble, not her and she knew that."

Alex says, "You knew it all the time, Bobby."

He exhales and shakes his head; "I know I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"What?" Chris says.

He looks over at his son, "That she used me. She used me because of my past."

"Because you've been in jail, haven't you?" Chris asks.

"Yes I have." Bobby stands up and takes a quick drink of water, "She knew that the last thing I wanted was to go back to jail………………. I told you that when you use drugs and alcohol it gets you into trouble well it got me into trouble three times."

"You've been in jail three times?"

"Yes Chris, I have. But when I was released the last time, Nicole had disappeared." He smiles as he remembers, "A few weeks later I met up with your Mom again, and it wasn't until I saw her that I realized how much I missed her. I worked hard to prove to her and myself that I could change and I did. I listened to people this time instead of being a hard headed," he chuckles, "pain in the ass. I went to counseling for close to three years and with your Mom back in my life I was finally happy, for the first time in a long time."

Chris shakes his head. "What's the matter?" Bobby asks.

"When Mom was in the hospital I heard Grandma, Grandpa and Aunt Allison talking. They said that they hoped you wouldn't do the things that you use to do, now I know what that meant. I always wanted to ask you but I never thought that you would tell me the truth." He pauses and then sniffles, "I never really knew how bad it was for you when you were a kid, now I know why you never talk about it, I'm sorry your Dad was mean to you."

Chris stands up and walks over to his father and Bobby opens his arms to welcome his sons embrace, Tommy follows his brother. "I want to tell you guys that if there is anything that you want to ask me, please don't be afraid, I owe you both that, ok?"

Chris steps back, "Ok Dad."

Tommy nods his head, "Dad?"

"Yeah, Tommy what is it?"

"I'm hungry."

Bobby chuckles as he pulls him closer; he feels some pain but ignores it. "So am I, let me take a shower and then we'll go get something to eat."

**Later that Evening**

Alex is watching the news when she hears him coming down the stairs, "Where are the boys?"

"Playing playstaion, I told them it was alright."

"That's fine," he sits down next to her. "Oh my God that had to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life."

"You did a great job, Bobby."

"You think so."

She smiles, "Yes I do," she kisses his cheek, "now get the boys, I'm hungry."

He laughs as he looks toward the basement door, it's ajar. He raises his voice, "Come on guys, we're leaving."

Alex stands up, "I could have done that."

**Later That Night**

"Hey guys it's getting late, start getting ready for bed."

The boys have showered and one by one, they come down stairs. "If you guys want to stay home from school tomorrow, it's alright."

They both shrug their shoulders. "We'll talk about it in the morning, ok?"

Sunday night football is on and after a snack or two. The clock chimes nine-thirty. "It's time for bed guys." Chris stands up and walks over to his father, "Dad can you take us upstairs tonight?"

He smiles and nods his head, "Sure, come on." He places his hands on their shoulders as they walk across the room. Tommy's' room is the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. Tommy runs in and he quickly jumps into bed, "Dad?"

"Yeah, Tommy," he says as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Is she going to come back?"

"No, never," his son just stares at him. "I promise."

"I believe you," he pulls the covers up. "I'll go to school tomorrow,"

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head, "Goodnight Dad."

Bobby leans down and kisses his forehead, "Goodnight." He slowly gets up and as he shuts off the light, "Dad?"

"Yeah," he says as he turns toward his son.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

"Dad can you ask Alex to come up and say goodnight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that."

Chris is still in the hallway waiting, when Bobby leaves his son's room, he closes Tommy's door and follows Chris to his room. "Dad before you said that if there is something I want to ask, I could."

"Yes I said it and I meant it. What do you want to ask me?"

"Did you love her?" he asks as he gets into bed.

"That's a strange question."

"Well did you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did, but the person I loved is not who she was, she lied to me and used me to get what she wanted. She used everyone. Maybe one of the reasons I didn't tell her to leave was because I couldn't believe that I could be that foolish, no the word is stupid."

His son smiles, "Thanks," Bobby gives his son a puzzled look, "Thanks for what?"

"For not treating me like a baby in answering my question."

He gently pushes his son down by his head and the boy laughs. "Goodnight Chris."

"I have a math test tomorrow; I'd better go to school. Night Dad…………..Dad?"

"Yeah, Chris."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He turns off the light and closes the door. He slowly makes his way downstairs and goes into the kitchen. Alex hears noises and she walks in and finds him looking through drawers, "Noisy, what are you looking for?"

"My pain pills, I can't stand the pain any longer."

"Maybe you left them upstairs."

"Terrific, again up those stairs," He starts to walk out of the room, he turns suddenly, "Oh Tommy wants you to go upstairs and say goodnight to him."

She smiles, "Really."

"Yeah," he turns off the television and takes her hand as they walk up the stairs.

**TBC**


	15. Letting Go

**Chapter 15**

**Letting Go**

Alex knocks on Tommy's bedroom door; from inside she can hear, "Come in." She opens the door and Tommy sits up in the bed as he sees her enter the room. "I've come in to say goodnight."

He smiles, "Alex, can I ask you something?"

She walks toward the bed and sits on the edge, "Of course, what is it?"

The young boy looks down and says very softly, "Are you sure, I mean really sure that Dad won't have to go to jail?"

Alex lifts his head up by his chin, "I'm positive, I promise you that your Dad will not go to jail."

He smiles and lies back down on the bed, "Goodnight Alex."

She leans down and kisses his cheek and before she lifts herself up, he puts his arms around her and gives her the biggest hug a boy of nine could. "Goodnight Tommy."

She decides to knock on Chris' door, "Come on in."

"Hey I thought I'd come in and say goodnight," she looks around the room, "Cool room."

The boy smiles, "I bet when your Dad sends you up to your room, it's not a bad thing at all."

"He doesn't do that; we have to sit in the kitchen." Alex chuckles, "And after you've eaten all the snacks you can, there's nothing else to do in there." Alex laughs.

She moves closer to the bed and sits on the edge, "You seem to have gotten the answers to your questions," he nods his head, "I want to tell you that I haven't told your Dad about our conversation." He looks away from her, "Chris, are you mad at him?"

He shakes his head, "No, it was as if he was talking about someone else."

"He was Chris."

He looks at Alex and sits up in the bed, "He did good with that lady, didn't he?"

"Yes he did, he didn't panic, he kept his cool and he got the answers to his questions today."

"I'm glad you're here Alex."

"I'm glad to be here, can I give you a kiss goodnight."

He nods his head, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alex." She closes the door and walks the few feet toward Bobby's room, the door is ajar, "Bobby?"

She hears a door open down the hall, "Yeah," he walks down the hall and without missing a step; he grabs her hand and leads her into the bedroom. He lets go of her hand and sits down on the bed. "How can you tell if you've re-injured your ribs?"

"X-rays, I believe. Are you in that much pain?"

He smiles, "Only when I move." She tries not to laugh but she cannot help it. "I'd better go."

"No you don't have to go," he pats the left side of the bed, "There's plenty of room."

She looks toward the door. "It's not like we can have sex, unless you want to kill me," he flashes that smile that she has grown to know and love, "Don't answer that."

She laughs, "Yes, I'd like to stay."

"Good."

"Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?"

"Sure, top drawer left hand side."

She takes the shirt out of the drawer and leaves the room, "Alex where are you going?"

"To the bathroom and then I'm going to change."

When she returns he is already in bed and she pulls down the covers and gets in. "Bobby, can I ask you something? About your Dad."

He turns to face her and grimaces in pain, "If you must, go ahead."

"Was he an alcoholic?"

"No…………….but he stayed out late almost every night, he liked to screw around. I think he felt that it was his right. I think the smell of the alcohol is so memorable because of what happened later. Man that hurt."

"It must have been a very upsetting night for you."

"No I mean physically, it hurt like hell, he punched me in the face. He barley spoke a word to me from that night on until he moved out and when you're a kid you feel that every time something goes wrong you think it's your fault. You have any idea what it is like to be ignored?" he scoffs and puts his hands behind his head, "The strangest thing is that when he left I didn't want him to go and I wanted to go with him but he left me behind."

She snuggles in closer, "Does that hurt?"

"A little but it feels nice." She looks up at him.

He says, "What?"

"Huh."

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"That cop look."

She sits up, "What the hell is that?"

"I have been around enough of cops to know when they want to ask something but I must say that you cuter than any of them and I've never made love to them. HMMMMM, sex, I wonder if I remember how."

"Oh it hasn't been that long."

He removes his hand from behind his head, and shows four fingers, "Going on four weeks."

Alex lies back down on the bed, "I could………" he cuts her off, "No, that's ok."

He lifts her chin up and lightly kisses her, "I didn't say that because I wanted you to do that."

"Wait a minute; you're just trying to change the subject."

He chuckles, "Not intentionally. Ok go ahead, cop lady ask our question."

She laughs, "What happened after you destroyed your kitchen?"

"I went out to my favorite watering hole and got drunk."

"Wait, a minute." She says sounding surprised, "You were sober when you did that?"

He shyly looks over at her, "Scary isn't it, once I started, I couldn't stop. It was as if I was possessed. If I threw a dish against the wall and it didn't break into more that four pieces I picked it up and threw it again."

"Oh my god, was your Mom living here at the time?"

"She had moved out a few months before, she was living in a group home." He adjusts his position in the bed to get a feeling of comfort.

"I barely remember the night but I do remember that I ran into this guy that I went to High School with, you know the kid that is always getting into trouble. I didn't know it at the time but he was using drugs all through junior and half of senior year."

"Why only half of senior year?"

"He was expelled; anyway he was the one who introduced me to cocaine. That was the first time I used it," he shakes his head in disgust, "when I woke up the next morning, in a strange bed, in a strange room lying next to someone who I didn't remember meeting, to this day I don't know her name." he pauses and exhales, "Well it least it was a woman."

She grabs his arm, "What?"

"It's nothing, drop it. Whatever you're thinking it's yes and no." he looks at her sternly, "Please can you for once in your life let something go?"

"Ok, ok I'll let it go. So what was the argument you had with your father?"

"I don't remember."

"You're a terrible liar."

"He called me one night when he was arrested after an illegal gambling house was busted; anyway, he asked me if I could bail him out. I might have been a screw up sometimes but I always had a job and I always had money. I told him sure, not a problem. I went down and paid the five hundred dollars and they released him. I thought that maybe after what I did that we could finally have an adult father son relationship, god what as ass, I was…………He."

Alex finishes his sentence, "When he got the bail money back he kept it, didn't he."

"Yeah……………..you know if he asked me I probably would have given it to him, but he didn't even have enough good character to ask me, I was his son, and he screwed me… again, goddamn him."

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry about, what's the worst thing that happened to your family," raising his voice, "your Mom forget to buy bread for lunch one day?"

She sits up, "Don't speak to me like that."

"I'm tired, I'm in pain, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

He lies back down in the bed, "How about we talk about your past for a while there has to be something wrong that you did."

She lies down and they both stare at the ceiling. "After I graduated High School I went to college but after two years I still couldn't get a handle on what I wanted to do with my life. I kept denying the fact that I wanted to be a cop, why I'm not sure, maybe I just wanted to rebel against my father. Anyway, I quit college and for the next few years I went through job after job, I have to say that the best one I had at the time was bartending, I enjoyed that job. My parents and I fought constantly; they kept telling me to go back to school. I told them repeatedly that it was my life and I was going to live my life the way I wanted. One night we had a real screaming match and I moved out of the house, I didn't speak to them for months."

"Who apologized first, you or them?"

"I did. I went over one afternoon and I told them that I knew that they were just trying to point me in the right direction, that week I enrolled in the police academy."

He stares at her in silence, she looks over at him, "What?"

He slowly sits up in the bed, "That's it? That's all you got, you couldn't have made something up."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, um, you went to Florida on spring break and got totally wasted and showed your boobs to the world." He smiles and then she starts to laugh. "My boobs?"

"So did you do that? Because if you did it would be alright with me."

"No, of course not."

"Ah, that's too bad," he puts his arm around her and pulls her close.

"Bobby," she says shyly.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something...I checked her out."

"Yeah I figured as much." He looks over at Alex and she stares straight ahead. He lightly tugs on her arm, "Well."

"Do you remember what they called John Gotti?"

"Yeah, the Teflon Don."

"Well she's Teflon Nicole; she has been brought in for questioning about so many different crimes before and after you met her. She always has a male accomplish but in most cases, they seem to disappear. She has yet to be arrested in the U.S. or any other country and you have to admit that she is very charming."

"Yeah like a shark."

"It's easy to see why she cons so many…………"

He cuts her off, "Idiots."

"Stop," she lightly pushes him, "people, into doing what she wants."

"I don't want to hear anymore," he takes hold of her hand, "Let's make a promise that we will never talk about her again," he kisses her hand, "especially in bed."

"I can live with that, goodnight Bobby." She leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight Alex, I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulls up the covers and rolls over, a few minutes pass, "Bobby?" no answer, she sits and looks over at him and he is asleep, she smiles and kisses his forehead.

**A Week Later**

Alex drives into his neighborhood and notices a big lump of something in the driveway covered with a tarp. In her rear view mirror, she sees Bobby walking toward her. She parks the car on the street and waves. "This is a nice surprise." He bends down and kisses her as he takes her hand and leads her up the walk. "What is that?" she points to the lump.

"It's………….a frame…………for a motorcycle."

She tugs his hand and smiles, "Does Eileen know?"

"No, not yet."

"Were you just taking a walk?"

"No I wanted to talk to Patrick and Eileen about what happened." he digs into his pocket and gets his keys.

"About Nicole?" she says surprised. He opens the door and Alex enters first. "Yes."

He tosses his keys on the table, "I had to, I couldn't keep it a secret from them they deserved to know."

"What did they say?"

"At first they just stared at me. I think I shocked them a bit but I explained everything and it made _me_ feel better. They said that it was a mistake from a long time ago and if I was looking for forgiveness from them that they would give it to me. Then it got a little mushy and we hugged and then Eileen asked how the boys were and I told her that they were handling it all right. I asked them to please find some time in the next few days to talk to the boys about what happened. They said that they would do that and they thought it was a good idea." He sits down on the couch, "You know I really do feel better."

Alex sits down next to him and takes a hold of his hand, "You have told all the people you care about and who care about you what happened. No one has cut you out of their life or turned their back on you. Everyone has accepted the mistake you've made because they know the kind of man you really are. Now it's your turn."

"What?"

She leans over and kisses his cheek, "Let yourself off the hook, you have to forgive yourself, it's time to let it go."

**TBC**


	16. Breakthrough

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Breakthrough**

**Alex's Apartment**

She checks the time, it's a little after nine PM, finally she has enough energy to get out of bed. She hears the television and she shuffles out of her bedroom. "I know I shouldn't ask," he says, "but how do you feel?

"A little better," she wraps herself up tighter in the blanket.

"You know I love you right?" she nods, "But you look terrible."

A slight smile crosses her face as she sits down next to him, "Gee thanks, I love you too."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and she snuggles in, he touches her forehead with his lips, "Your fever broke, do you want to try and eat something?"

"I probably should, what is that?" she points to a container on the table. "I went to the deli across the street and picked up some food. That is soup. It's pretty good."

"You ate some?"

"Yeah, I'll heat it up, be right back."

Minutes later he returns with a bowl of soup and sets up a tray, "You're right," she says after a spoonful, "this is pretty good, thank you."

He kisses the top of her head, "Hey, after everything you went through with me, this is cake."

**A Few Days Later**

"_Hey Alex, how are you feeling?"_

"I still feel a little weak Laurie, but I went to work today."

"_Why? Why push yourself?"_

"That's the same thing Bobby said."

"_Well I always thought he was an intelligent guy and a very sweet one."_

"Yes is he," she smiles to herself, "It was so nice to walk out of my bedroom and see someone sitting there."

"_I know what you mean."_

**The Next Afternoon**

**One Police Plaza**

Mike and Alex enter the squad room and Ross greets them, he inquires about the interviews that they conducted with the friends and family of Lance Butler, the murder victim from their latest case. Alex fills him in, "Captain everyone we talk to seems to think that Lance was into something that not only got him into trouble but dead. His sister Stacy, who was very close to her younger brother, believes he was seeing a woman but every time she brought it up he would change the subject."

"Who's the woman?"

"No one knows."

Mike sits down at his desk, "We showed the family the photos that were taken at the funeral and they could ID every one there, so if this woman is involved she's smart enough to know that she shouldn't attend family functions."

"Eames…………." The color has drained from Alex's face. "Alex are you alright?"

_Oh my God it's Nicole…..no, no it can't be….but what if it is….. _"What?…..Yes Captain I'm fine, just a little tired."

Mike sits back in his chair, "I guess we better find this woman."

Alex chuckles to herself, _If it's who I think it is, forget it partner, she is gone……. We'll never find her._

"Oh just to be able to sit for a minute, shit what a day." He looks over at her, "Eames, are you sure you're alright? You look pale."

"I feel fine, thanks. Like I said I'm just a little tired."

He leans across the desk, "Tired huh, too many late nights with what's his name?"

"First of all it's none of your business what I do at night and secondly you damn well know his name."

"I can't believe that you are still seeing that guy. I have to say I find it hard to believe, you and him, seems very weird to me."

"I enjoy working with you Mike, you're a great partner but my personal life is none of your business."

Alex's cell phone rings, she excuses herself and answers the phone, "Eames."

"_Eames it Goren, I want to ask you something."_

"Very funny," she says as a smile crosses her face.

"_Well you could at least say hello, when you know it's me."_

"Sorry Bobby, it's a habit, what do you want to ask me?" She looks up at her partner, he rolls his eyes, "He can't call you at home, he has to call you now."

She puts her finger up to her mouth, "Shhhhhhhh."

"_I want to take you away for a weekend and since my schedule is much more flexible than yours, I would like for you to pick the weekend."_

She sits down at her desk, "A weekend away, just the two of us." She catches her partners' eye and winks. He smiles, shakes his head and leaves his desk.

"_Yes a long weekend, Friday to Sunday. If you could pick the days, as soon as possible, then I can make the arrangements."_

"Where are we going?"

"_You'll find out when we get there."_

"You've already picked the place, haven't you?"

"_Yes I have, so let me know as soon as you can, ok."_

"I will, are we still on for tonight?"

"_You actually need to ask me that question."_

"No. I'll see you later."

"_Bye Alex, I love you."_

She looks casually around the room and whispers into the phone, "I love you too, see you tonight."

Mike returns within minutes, "Can we get back to work now?"

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, not a damn thing."

**That Night**

"Oh……………. I think I ate too much."

"Let's go for a walk, maybe we'll feel better."

She slowly gets up from the chair, "Good idea."

The night air is calm but unseasonably warm for a January evening. Alex's cell phone rings. "Eames,"

"_Eames, I need to tell you something."_

"Hey Mike."

Bobby whispering to her, "He has to call you now; he can't wait till tomorrow and talk to you, what a pain in the ass." He lets go of her hand; she listens intently to her partner. Bobby continues to walk and she stands still.

"_I was reading over some of our notes and, do you remember the waitress that we talked with."_

"Yes, what about her."

"_I don't know how or why we missed this but she says in her statement that she saw Lance and Barry together only hours before he died, Barry told us he hadn't seen Lance for days. I want to bring Barry in for a talk."_

"I agree with you, we'll pick him up at his office in the morning, see you tomorrow, good night Mike."

She quickens her pace to catch up, "Bobby." He stops and she reaches for his hand. "Is the world ending?"

"What?"

"What was so important that he had to call you now?"

"He discovered a discrepancy between two witnesses and he wanted to tell me about it."

"He's not able to remember that the next day."

"Bobby he's my……" he interjects, "Please I know, he's your partner and you're cops."

"Are you upset because he called me or are you upset that he is a he?"

"I'm just telling you how I feel………….you woman…………you want us guys to let you know how we feel and then when we do you don't like it."

Her phone rings again, he stares at her. "Go ahead answer it."

"Eames."

"_It's me again…."_

She looks up at Bobby and he is standing with arms crossed. "Mike, I'll call you back later."

"_Am I bothering you and what's his name?"_

"Knock it off Logan," she says with an angry tone.

Bobby shakes his head, "That guy is royal pain in the ass; tell him to get a life."

She covers the phone. "Stop it. I can't talk to the both of you at the same time."

Bobby leans down and catches her eye, "Simple solution, tell him goodbye and talk to me."

"Mike I have to hang up, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He takes her hand, "Thanks." She smiles and reaches up and kisses his cheek. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, it's just that we always call each other whenever we get an idea concerning a case and……………" She looks up at him. _Forget it_ _Alex don't fight him over this_, "I've pick the days for our weekend, getaway. Now can you tell me where we're going?"

"No……………..I will say one thing…Not that I would ever tell you how to dress or what to wear but that Friday night could you wear something like you wore to your Captain's retirement party."

"Yes defiantly," she squeezes his hand, "Oh I'm getting excited."

**Later that Night**

Alex makes herself comfortable on the couch and the clock chimes ten-thirty, she phones her sister. "Hey Laurie."

"_Hi, Alex, what's up?"_

"I was just thinking about Mom and Dad's anniversary, it's in three weeks, any ideas."

"_Shit, I haven't thought about that at all. Let's give them a party, we can have it here."_

"I like that, good idea; we'll discuss the menu later."

"_So how is everything with you and Bobby?"_

"It's wonderful, he's a great guy and I love him dearly. But things are getting weird."

"_How do you mean?"_

"The two of them are making me crazy."

"_The two of them, you mean his kids?"_

"No Bobby and Mike."

"_What the hell does Mike have to do with your relationship with Bobby?"_

"He's my partner and…………"

"_Yeah, yeah I know, we're cops and it's hard for people to understand the kind of relationship that partners have, I've been hearing that crap from you for years."_

"Crap, it's not crap you…………I haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time and when Mike and I became partners it was a common occurrence for him to call me or for me to call him whenever we get an idea concerning a case and for some reason it bothers Bobby whenever Mike calls."

"_I don't blame him that would bother me too; I know how important your career is to you and I know Bobby is bright enough to understand that but you can't keep putting you career and your partner over him."_

"I've been there for him, whenever he has needed me."

"_I know that and so does he. Are you feelings for him the same as they were a few months ago?"_

"No," She smiles thinking about him, "I have to see him and talk to him everyday. I miss him when he's not around."

**The Next Day**

**One Police Plaza**

"You did that on purpose last night, didn't you?"

"It never bothered you before, me calling you at night. What's the problem or should I say who?"

"He is not the problem; you know damn well that we could have discussed Barry and the waitress this morning."

"I'm not allowed to call you."

"I didn't say that………."

"You're a cop Alex."

She looks away from him and chuckles, "God now I know how annoying that must sound, it's not Mike or Bobby…………….it's me."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it, everything's fine. Come on, we have an appointment with Lances' old business partner."

**Later that Afternoon**

Alex's cell phone rings. "Eames."

"_Alex, its Laurie."_

"Hi Laurie, what's up?"

"_I found a caterer for Mom and Dad's party. Now should we have it on Saturday or Sunday?"_

"Sunday afternoon."

"_Yeah I like Sunday better, so Sunday the eighth."_

"Excellent, oh did I tell you that Bobby is taking me away for the weekend."

"_When?"_

"Next month, I have to say I'm excited."

"_Where?"_

"He won't tell me, but I hope he has planned what I think he has planned."

**TBC**


	17. A Season Of Change

We are all familiar with that old expression, the calm before the storm. Well, chapter 17 is the calm. Can you imagine what is coming up next?

The middle of this chapter, some may feel is rated M...You decide.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Season of Change**

**Friday Evening A Few Weeks Later**

Alex checks the time; it's close to three pm. She moves the files on her desk into a neat pile. "Mike, I'm leaving, I have plans for the weekend and I want to get home before four." The look on his face makes her comment, "What's that look for, I told you the other day that I was cutting out early."

He shakes his head, "I just don't get it," he gets up from the chair, "See you Monday."

"Thanks," she says sarcastically. She watches him leave and shakes her head, W_hen is he going to get over it? Well it's his problem, not mine._

Alex has been packed, ready to leave since five. She has grown accustomed to wearing slacks and jeans to work everyday but the little black dress she is wearing compliments her figure. She checks herself in the mirror for the tenth time and nods approval. She jumps when the door buzzes, and for some reason she starts to feel nervous. "Wow you look beautiful." He says as she holds the door for him to enter.

He dons jeans and t-shirts on a daily bases but he looks very handsome in his charcoal gray suit with a clean, crisp white shirt and maroon tie, she smiles, "Thank you, looking pretty good yourself." She reaches up and kisses his cheek.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am………….Now can you tell me where we're going?"

"No…………..Where's your bag?"

She points, "Right over there." he bends down to pick up the overnight and garment bag. Alex picks up her cell phone from the table and opens her purse to slip it in. "What's that?" he says.

She gives him a puzzled look, "I know you live out in the burbs but this is a cell phone."

"You won't need that, leave it here."

"What if………" he drops the bag, "If some catastrophe happens I'm sure we'll here about it, we're not going to the moon and God forbid if anything happens in your family I have given my cell phone number to your sister and your Mom. So you can leave it here."

"Alright Bobby, what is this all about?"

He reaches down and picks up the bags again, barely above a whisper he says, "I don't want him calling you all weekend."

"He doesn't do that."

He raises his voice, "Bullshit!" he steps back and scratches the back of his head, "Sorry, Alex, I'm sorry. I………..it's just that every time he calls you answer, no matter where we are or what we're doing."

"You're exaggerating, Bobby."

"Alright maybe a little," he holds her face in his hand and lightly kisses her lips, "Can't you, for one weekend leave your job at the station."

"You're………." _I don't know whether to be pissed or delighted, _She chuckles to herself_, they are both jealous of each other, men. Well Bobby's feelings count for more. _She lays the phone on the table and grabs his hand, "Come on, let's go."

He opens the door and they walk out onto the sidewalk, she looks up and down the street, "I would have thought that at this hour of the day you would have gotten a spot closer to my apartment." She turns to face him, "Did you have to park on the next block."

"No, I didn't drive in tonight."

"You took a cab, I don't believe it." She continues to look for his car.

"Not exactly," she follows his eyes as he motions with his head to look across the street.

She takes a step forward and a man dressed in a dark blue suit is walking toward them. Bobby hands the man Alex's bag. "Alex Eames, this is Simon." He tips his hat, "Good evening Ma'am," his English accent makes her smile. Bobby takes her hand, "He came with the car."

"That, that's a Rolls Royce…………..Bobby where are we going?"

He lets go of her hand abruptly, "If you ask me that question once more I'll go off with Simon by myself and dressed like this," he fixes his tie, "it won't take long to find someone to spend the evening with."

She starts to laugh as she tugs on his arm, "Oh really?"

He nods his head multiple times, "Yeah."

"Ok I promise, I won't ask again." They link arms and he escorts her across the street. Simon is waiting by the car with her door open. "Thank you Simon."

Bobby gets in the car, "Is this a car? Or is this a car?"

"This seat is more comfortable than my couch." She rubs the leather. Bobby smiles as he picks up a chilled bottle of champagne and pops the cork, he starts to laugh, "He called you Ma'am."

"Shut up and pour me a glass of champagne."

After a few glasses of champagne and a drive around the city, the car stops and Alex notices Simon exit the car. He opens Bobby's door, then he walks around the car, and opens her door. Bobby bends down and she takes his hand. Whispering, "Bobby did he park at the right Hotel?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"The Four Seasons, we're spending the weekend at the Four Seasons?"

"Yes we are." His smile lights up his eyes, "Why do you think I hired the Rolls for the weekend, I wasn't going to show up in front of this place with one of my cars, unless of course I had a Jag."

"You're not going to rebuild a Jag now are you? I mean you have that big lump of motorcycle to work on, by the way how's that coming?"

They walk around the back of car and Simon is following carrying Alex's bags, "I got rid of it."

"Really?"

The automatic door opens, "Yeah, I don't need to do that anymore." He smiles and kisses her hand. "Let's get inside."

People are watching them as they walk through the lobby, toward the elevator. They look perfectly suited for this Five Star Hotel. Simon escorts them to their suite and after some instructions from Bobby; Simon wishes them a pleasant evening. Bobby unlocks the door to a small suite and Alex is the first to enter, "Gees it's bigger than my apartment." On a table is a tray of fresh fruit, shrimp cocktail and an assorted cheese platter. A bottle of champagne is chilling.

He picks up the bottle, "Should I?"

"Go right ahead. We're not driving anywhere, are we?"

He pops the cork, "Not with what I'm paying Simon." He pours the champagne into a glass and hands it to her. She takes a sip, "So what's next?"

He raises his eyebrows and smiles, she puts down the glass and puts her arms around his neck, "So what else is new?"

She kisses him, "No not that," he says, "I'm hungry."

She pokes him in the side, "You pain in the ass."

They fall into the bed………………………………

**Later That Evening**

"That was a delicious meal, before we leave I need to use the ladies room." Alex folds up her napkin and stands up. She hears a familiar voice and looks up to see the Deputy Commissioner, the chief of detectives, and Mayor Bloomberg having dinner. She sits down suddenly and Bobby looks at her ashen face, "What's the matter?"

She points, and then whispers, "Behind you," he casually looks back. "It's my boss, the deputy commissioner and the mayor."

He shrugs his shoulders, "I hope we're not paying for their meal."

"What, what are you talking about?"

He says with a touch of anger in his voice, "The taxpayers of New York, I hope we're not paying for their meal," he stands up. Her eyes widen, "Bobby don't."

He buttons up his jacket, "Don't worry I won't say anything, are you ready?"

"I have to stop off at the ladies room first."

They meet Simon and he drives them to the Comedy Club, after a few newcomers, Lewis Black takes the stage.

**The Next Morning**

After a light breakfast, served in the room, of mimosas, croissants and fresh fruit. Bobby informs Alex that he has made an appointment for her for at the spa and the salon. "Where are you going?"

"It's been close to three years since I've played but I am meeting some guys for 18 holes and then a massage." He kisses her cheek, "Have a great morning, I love you."

She takes a small bite of her croissant, "I love you too. Enjoy yourself."

**11 AM**

She receives a total Vital Body Rejuvenation, including a facial. She leaves the spa and signs in at the salon. Before her hair is shampooed and styled, she is escorted to the manicurists table, the manicurist sits down across from her, "Good morning, my name is Annie, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning Annie, I feel wonderful, how are you?"

Annie glances up and frowns "Are you Alex Eames?"

"Yes I am," it takes a second but Alex recognizes the face, "Annie Tyler, how are you? I heard you quit the force. I was very surprised, you did better at the academy than I did."

"It was too much, but now I have my own little following here and I really enjoy this." She starts filing her nails. "Are you still on the force?"

"Yes I am. I have to agree with you, sometimes it is a bit much, but I've managed to hang in there."

"Are you here for the weekend?"

She nods her head, "Yes my boyfriend planned all this?"

"Who is he, a Rockefeller?"

"No," she shakes her head and chuckles, "just a guy, a very sweet guy."

"Well if I were you," Annie winks, "I wouldn't let him get away."

She smiles then leans forward, "I won't, believe me I won't."

**That Afternoon**

Alex returns to the room and finds him lying on the bed, he stirs when he hears the door open. "You look comfortable." She says.

"Damn I have never been so relaxed in my life" he clears his throat, "naturally anyway."

She pours herself a glass of champagne. "Bobby would you like some champagne?"

"Yes thank you."

"Bobby I have to say that I could easily get use to this. I like being pampered." She looks over at him and he is wearing a white cotton robe. "Where did you get that robe?"

He points, "The bathroom, his and hers are hanging on the bathroom door. I needed a shower, when I got back." He leans on his elbow, "Big Bertha must have used a gallon of oil on me."

She smiles and sits down on the bed and hands him the glass, "Big Bertha?"

He sits up and takes the glass from her hand, "Thanks," he takes a sip of champagne, "Out of all the masseuses you think I would get one of the attractive ones," He takes a another short sip, "No, I get Bertha, who could play defensive end for the Jets, the woman was huge. But I must say," he rubs the back of his neck, "she got cricks out of my neck that must have been there for twenty years."

She senses him staring at her, "What?" she sits up and catches her reflection in the mirror, "I know, it's my hair, it's too _poofy."_

"I kind of like it. Maybe if you were wearing something else it would look better, it just doesn't go with what you have on."

"I'm gonna wash it out."

"Not on my account."

"No, no. I don't like it, besides I need a shower."

She returns donning the _hers_ bathrobe and stops to fill her glass with champagne. "Bobby, want some more champagne?" No answer, Alex picks up the champagne bottle, "Bobby?" No answer, she looks over to where he is lying. She takes her glass with her and climbs up on the bed. "He's asleep, I don't believe it."

She puts her glass down on the end table and snuggles in; laying her head on his chest, she starts to caresses him. _You've started working out again, not that you were getting_ _flabby, but_………….She opens up his robe down to his waist and leans in and kisses his chest. He stirs and moves his arm and pulls her in closer. "Are you awake."

"Yes I am, sorry about that, but I couldn't help it."

"It's alright," He rubs the small of her back and kisses the top of her head. Alex lifts up her head and brushes her lips over his. He traces her lips with the tip of his tongue as her hand caresses his chest. Her hand drifts down and she begins to untie his robe, "You're not going to stop me this time?"

A deep laugh comes from him, "Hell, no." She begins to stroke him and he closes his eyes and lets out a low moan.

Alex lifts herself up from the bed and positions herself on his lap. He holds her by her waist as she moves closer to him. Their lips met and their kiss is long and deep. As he kisses her neck, his hands are sliding down her body removing her robe.

Bobby's hands slide up to her breasts. She lays her hands on his shoulder as he moves forward taking one nipple between his lips drawing it in deeply making her moan. He licks and kisses her between her breasts before he takes control of the other one.

He moves his hand down between her legs and touches her gently. "You sure you want to be up there?"

A sinister smile crosses her face, "Oh yes, Oh yes I do."

"Ok," he lets his arms down as if he's surrendering, "I'm all yours."

Alex leans down and covers her mouth with his, "I know," she raises herself up and reaches for one of the foil wrappers on the end table. She unwraps it and slides it on him. She glides her fingers from the head down and back again. He lets out a moan as his body tightens. Alex moves up and takes control as she guides him into her.

They hold each other's hands as she raises herself up and down, slowly at first then faster and faster with each movement. "God, you're so beautiful." He says as he quickens the pace.

She throws her head back and lets go of his hands as she feels the first wave of pleasure. Alex shivers once, twice, "Oh Bobby," she then lets out a clenched sigh. He grabs her by the waist moving her up and down. He lifts her higher and faster each time as he succumbs to the wave of ecstasy surging through his body. He picks her up one last time and growls, "Oh God," as he climaxes.

Alex relaxes her body and slumps on his chest and lays there wanting to catch her breath, "I love you so much," she kisses his neck then lifts herself off and snuggles in next to him. "I love you too."

They lay in silence for a moment. Alex stirs. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Why?" He exhales, "You got a date?"

"Very funny, what time is Simon due to pick us up?"

"He will be here at seven to take us to the theater." He sits up, "I got tickets for Wicked."

"Fantastic, I love that show."

He takes a short sip of champagne, "How about we get room service and then after the show we can go to **Café Café.**" He lies back down on the bed.

"You don't want to move, do you?"

"No not yet, it's so quiet and peaceful," he puts his hands behind his head, "No kids, no friends of kids. And most of all no bleep, bleep sound from Play station going up my spine."

She smiles and snuggles in closer.

**Saturday Evening**

**Café Café**

"I really like this place," he takes her arm as the hostess leads them to a table. "Excuse me," Bobby says, "Could we have that table," he points, "the one in the corner."

She smiles, "Sure, follow me."

"Thank you, Rhonda."

"You're very welcome," she hands them a menu, "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," he pulls out Alex's chair and she sits down, he takes his seat and picks up the menu. "So did you enjoy the show?"

She smiles, "Yes I think these performers were better than the last time," she puts down her menu, "How about you, did you like it?"

"Yes I did. It was different, I enjoyed it."

The waitress brings their drink order, and then takes their food order, Bobby orders a sandwich and Alex decides on a salad.

"You know I'm not a man for small talk," he reaches into his pocket; her heart starts to beat faster. He lays a small box on the table. "You're going to make me say it aren't you?" She grabs his hand, "Yes. Oh yes I am."

They both giggle a little. "Oh man," he rubs his face and then he takes a hold of her hand. "I never thought I would ever be doing this again. I wasn't looking for it but when I saw you standing on my porch, I knew that you were someone I wanted and needed to know."

Alex squeezes his hand, "I felt the same way."

"Lord knows we've had our arguments and we have defiantly been through some crazy times but all an all I, love you Alex. Will you marry me?"

He opens the box and takes out the ring; Alex starts to fidget in her chair. Bobby can sense the couple next to them staring, "What? You never get excited?" he looks at Alex and she smiles. He asks, "Is that a yes?"

"Oh yes, yes." He leans over the table and kisses her. "So you think you'll like living in the suburbs, Alex Eames?" He puts the ring on her finger. "It fits."

She smiles and places her hand on his, "Oh yes, I know I can Bobby Goren."

**TBC**

**Café Café is a name of a café in Soho, New York. It is not a mistake.**


	18. What Goes Around, Comes Around

A/N: I realize when I started writing the story I had said it was to be a **_fun_ **story about finding your true love, it may have gotten a little crazy, but that is how life is sometimes. They are together and they are in love. I know that not many people in the world would go through half of what Bobby and Alex have gone through but **_hey_**, that is why they call it _**fan fiction**._

**Chapter Eighteen**

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Sunday Morning**

They wake to a bright, sunny morning. Neither of them wants to get out of bed but they know that today is the day that they must go back to the real world. They order in a light breakfast, "So did you have a good time?" he asks after a sip of coffee.

She moves her body forward and takes a hold of his hand, "Wonderful, I had a wonderful time." She leans in and kisses his cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful weekend, I love you so much."

He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, "I love you too. I'm glad you had a great time, so did I."

She sits back in the chair and has a solemn look on her face. "What time do we have to leave?"

"Simon is due to pick us up at eleven," he says with not much enthusiasm.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Simon is punctual as he has been all weekend. He drives the half hour to her apartment and Bobby escorts her to her door. Simon stays in the car. "I would love to stay but I have to get home. The boys have school tomorrow and I want them to sleep in their own beds tonight, contrary to what I said I really do miss them when they're not around."

She smiles as she nods her head, they embrace, "I know, it's alright; I understand I really do and I love you for that."

"Remember that I have a meeting at the school tomorrow night so I won't be able to come into the city."

"I know, I remember."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you Alex," he kisses her on the lips and she returns the kiss.

"I love you to." He turns to leave and she gives a little wave and then she unlocks her door, _God I love that man_.

After unpacking and starting a load of laundry, she sits comfortable on the sofa and picks up the phone_. Who should I call first, Mom or Laurie…………….Mom_

After three rings, her father answers the phone, _"Hello."_

"Hi Dad how are you?"

"_Same aches and pains I had yesterday, I have today," _he laughs_, "but I'm fine honey. How are you?"_

"Wonderful."

"_Wonderful, oh boy what happened?"_

"Can you guess?"

"_I think I can but let me get your mother on the phone so you can tell her first."_

"Thanks Dad."

"_I understand, oh are you coming over for dinner tonight."_

"Yes I was planning on it."

She hears a muffled call from her father to her mother, moments later, her Mom is on then phone, _"Hello, Alex."_

"Hi Mom, I have some wonderful news," _my God I keep using that word_, "Bobby proposed to me over the weekend and of course I said yes."

"_Oh I am so happy for you sweetheart,"_ she covers the mouthpiece and muffled sounds are heard again. _"Your father says. I knew it and congratulations."_

"Thanks Mom, I'll talk to you more about it when I see you. Is Laurie and Philip coming tonight?"

"_Yes they are."_

"That's good, ok Mom I have some chores to do, I'll see you in a couple of hours, goodbye Mom."

"_I love you sweetheart. Bye, bye."_

"I love you too Mom."

**That Night**

Alex and her family enjoyed a delicious meal and no one was surprised that he had proposed. Her sister, Mom and sister-in-law briefly discuss the wedding. She is hoping that Bobby will not object to a small but traditional wedding, because they all know how untraditional he is.

She retires to bed a little after eleven PM; she recalls the events of the past couple of days, which she will remember as the best weekend of her life. They have only known each other for seven months but the experiences they have shared, good and bad have brought them as close as two people could be. It is hard for her to imagine her life without him in it, and she will not even try.

She finally falls asleep around one a.m. The alarm clock goes off at seven, "Oh shit, already." She gets up slowly from the bed and hits the snooze button. Seven minutes later, it sounds again. "Oh hell."

After a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast she is out the door, when she enters the squad room, Megan notices her friend. She follows Alex to her desk, grabs Mike chair, rolls it over, and sits down next to her, "Well?"

The smile on Alex's face is all she needs to see. "Oh I'm so happy for you," the women hug. "No ring?"

"I'm afraid to wear it on the job, so I placed it in my bag." She takes out the small box and opens it. The ring catches the lights and sparkles. Megan takes the box from her hand and examines it, "It's a platinum diamond solitaire, three quarter carat, Alex it's beautiful." She hands her back the box and Alex looks at the ring for the hundredth time.

Behind them, they hear someone clearing his throat. They both look up. "Hey Mike." They say in unison.

"Alex, Megan," he nods his head, "so, partner how was your weekend?"

"No sarcastic remarks Logan I'm not going to put up with your crap anymore." She says with a defiant sneer.

"Ok, ok I understand, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said." He motions to Megan to get up from his chair. He wheels it back behind his desk. "Congratulations, Alex. I would like to take you out for a drink tonight, would you do that for me? Have a drink with me?"

"Yes I accept."

**That Evening**

Mike mumbles something and Alex lifts her head up, "What? Did you say something?"

"Yes," he has trouble looking at her, "There is someone I want to meet?"

She sits back in her chair and a smug look crosses her face, "Oh really, is it my turn to act like an ass and say stupid things."

He laughs, "Alright, alright I sure as hell have it coming. I realize you have every right but...oh here she comes," he waves, "Elizabeth over here."

Alex cannot see over the crowd as Mike's friend walks over to their table. Someone passing by bumps into her chair and her bag falls to the floor, she bends down to pick it up and when she stands, "Alex." Mike touches her shoulder. "I'd like you to meet Elizabeth." Alex turns and comes nose to nose with… "Elizabeth this is Alex Eames, Alex this is Elizabeth Hitchens."

Elizabeth is not surprised at whom she is being introduced to, Alex almost loses her balance. Elizabeth smiles, "It's nice to meet you Alex." She holds out her hand.

Her heart is thumping in her chest and Alex feels a little lightheaded but she manages to speak, "It's very nice to meet you Elizabeth." The women shake hands. "Elizabeth can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes Michael, I would like a Martini."

"Alex are you ready for another?"

She nods her head, "Yes, thanks Mike." Mike excuses himself and walks closer to the bar. Alex stares at her for a moment than she feels a little more composed. "Why are you here? And what are you doing?"

"I am having a drink with a gentleman and his partner. Michael was very anxious for us to meet."

"Whatever you have planned Nicole," she puts up her hand, "Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth."

"Nicole, Elizabeth, whatever. I suggest you leave now. I won't just stand by and watch you destroy Mike."

"Oh my dear woman I have no intentions of destroying Michael, no….no, he's of no interest to me at all. I just need to borrow him for a time."

Alex has put on the engagement ring and when she moves her hand, it glitters in the light. "That's a gorgeous ring, may I offer my congratulations."

She looks down at the ring and a sickly feeling goes through her body, "Leave him alone Nicole..." She interjects, "Elizabeth, why do you insist on calling me Nicole."

"Because I know who and what you are," Alex looks her straight in the eye, "Don't fuck with me Nicole, I swear to God you will live to regret it."

"I was only going to offer my congratulations." she smiles, "But life is very strange, you never know what lies in the future."

"Listen you b…………" She stops when she sees Mike with the drinks. Mike hands Elizabeth her drink and then Alex hers, Elizabeth takes a sip and smiles.

Alex nurses her drink and when she finishes, she excuses herself and bids them goodnight.

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex is a bundle of nerves, when she arrives home. Her first thought, call Bobby now, "No, I'll tell him tomorrow, face to face." She dreads the fact of having to tell Bobby about Mike's new girlfriend.

_My God, the woman has no shame. How do you fight someone like that?_

She walks slowly through her apartment and makes her way to the bedroom. _You can't-------That's why he never did._

She is caught in the middle and her mind is trying to focus on a solution. If it were just Mike involved in this, the situation would resolve itself with a phone call. However, Bobby, Chris and Tommy will be affected by the outcome no matter what it is, she had promised Tommy that nothing would happen to his father, but now she is not sure she can keep that promise.

_Face it Alex, the outcome will affect you also._

Absent-mindedly she changes her clothes for the second time and when she catches her reflection in the mirror, she starts to laugh. "Jesus Alex, you're losing it."

Every scenario that goes through her head does not have a successful conclusion. She has come to believe that Nicole is capable of doing anything and everything to get what she wants.

_Why does she want him? Is she that delusional to believe that he could possible want her the way she wants him._

She has never been one to retreat to alcohol to solve problems but she defiantly needs a drink.

The wonderful weekend that she shared with Bobby seems like a million years ago.

**TBC**


	19. She Must Be Stopped

Part of my inspiration for the previous chapter and this chapter is a line from the **Episode "Grow,"** Mike is shown a photo of Nicole, Bobby tells him briefly about her past.

He says, (and I have to admit that I laugh every time I hear it.) "Beauty, brains and a complete psycho, my dream girl."

A part of this chapter is in Bobby's point of view.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**She Must Be Stopped**

**Bobby's House**

"Mike offered his congratulations for our engagement."

"That's nice; ah he's not such a bad guy." He slices off a piece of steak.

She smiles. "He invited me out for a drink last night," she pauses and he looks up at her, "Oh yeah, why?"

A fake smile crosses her face, he notices this and puts his fork down, "What is it, you don't look right."

"He wanted to introduce me to his new girlfriend, he was very excited about it and he was anxious for us to meet," Bobby interjects, "Good maybe he'll have better things to do with his time than call you every five minutes."

She stares off and swallows hard, "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Nice name," He takes a long sip of his beer, "can you please get to the point of this story before Chris graduates from High School."

She wants to laugh but isn't able, "The fact of the matter is that her name is not Elizabeth … its Nicole."

The look on her face says it all; he sits back in the chair and rubs his face, "You mean Nicole, Nicole?"

She nods her head, "She has something planned Bobby I don't know what but we have to do something. We have to stop her this time."

He leans forward, "We, what do you mean we?"

She takes his hand, "You and I."

He laughs, "What are you nuts? I have no desire to see that woman and get in the way of her plan," he shakes his head, "No, no way." He pushes his dish to the middle of the table and stands up, "You couldn't have waited to tell me?" He stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Why did you tell me?" he pauses, "I don't care. Logan is a big boy he can take care of himself……………… Shit, why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him that I investigated his girlfriend, he confronts her and she'll disappear."

He nods his head, "Good."

"No it's not good; she can come back whenever she wants." Alex stands and reaches for his hand, "Bobby think, you know that Logan is just the guy for her to use to get in between us," he leaves the room and sits down on the couch, bends down and clasps his hands behind his head. Alex joins him. She looks at him, suddenly he turns very pale, and he starts taking excessive deep breaths. "Bobby calm down," she pats his back, "Oh Christ, he's hyperventilating," she makes her way to the kitchen and returns with a small paper bag, she places the bag over his mouth and he begins to breath normally. She removes the bag and sits down next to him and hugs him, tightly, "Are you alright?"

He does not answer he just looks away, seeming somewhat embarrassed. Alex kisses his cheek, "It's understandable, the same thing almost happened to me when Mike introduced me to her."

"What does she want from me?" he stands up and raises his arms, "I don't have anything that she needs. Just her being nearby is enough to make me crazy."

Alex stands and links her arm in his, "Exactly, that's what she wants, you know I think in her sick mind that she really cares for you and maybe she thinks it's love."

"If you're trying to make me puke……….." He chuckles, "Poor Logan he thinks he's found his dream girl……….she's got beauty and brains, too bad she's a complete psycho." He leads her back to the couch and they sit, "I thought she crawled back under her rock."

"Bobby you'll have to meet with her and get her to talk." Alex says very casually.

"Huh, excuse me." He shakes his head. "No, I don't think so, you're the cop, remember? I mean how many times have you told me that."

"I've heard the way you talk to her, you can do it. Just be yourself. Remember how you got her to tell you about what happened with you and Stewart, well see if you can get her to talk about her latest adventure. I have a suspicion that she murdered a man by the name of Lance Butler after swindling him out of his money."

"Why would she tell me that?"

"Because she trusts that you won't tell anyone because of the cloud that hangs over your head. In reality she will be telling, not only me, but Logan and the captain as well."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We'll have you wired and we'll be able to hear everything."

"Were you up all night thinking of this plan?"

"No, not all night."

He starts to fidget and he lets go of Alex's hand, he stands and begins to pace around the room, he scratches the back of his head, "Ok say I get her to talk, you arrest her, she tells her lawyer or whoever about what happened to Chester, and she blames it on me. There is no way in hell that I will ever go back to prison. No way, no fuckin' way."

"We'll talk to the DA first, cut off her leverage, besides I don't think she has forgotten about the day she came to your house, I could hear every word that was said."

"Everyone's gonna know about Chester, including your partner."

"Yes, of course."

"Oh I can just see his face when he hears this, that smug………..No, I can't face her, not again."

"Bobby……" she says pleading.

He waves his hand in her face, "No, forget Alex, drop it."

**Later On In The Week**

Alex has not mentioned word one to her partner about his new girlfriend, not until she has rock solid evidence to show him. She is sleepily sipping coffee, she agreed to baby-sit her nephew last night and she is feeling the strain this morning. "Oh that tastes terrible, when am I going to learn to make good coffee." Her cell phone rings. She clears her throat, "Yes, hello."

"_Alex, its Chris."_

"Chris?" she looks at the clock, _this can't be good. _"Is there something wrong?"

He hesitates, _"I know it's early and it's Sunday but…………..I would have called my grandparents but they're not home so I thought I'd better call you."_

"It's alright honey, I don't mind, tell me, what's the matter."

"_It's Dad."_

She exhales and sits down, "What's the matter with him?"

He hesitates, "_I'm not sure, he's still in bed and when I tried to wake him he just grunts and he smells funny. I was going to call 911 but I don't think he needs a hospital."_

"Where's Tommy?"

"_He's standing right here next to me."_

"Chris, do you know if he was drinking last night?"

"_I think…………Yes I'm sure he was."_ He pauses for a moment and holds the phone away from his mouth, she hears Chris talking to his brother, "_It's in my room, yes you can get_ _it."_ He exhales before he begins to speak_. "There's a bottle of whiskey on his night stand, I think it's the one that was in the kitchen, it's empty."_

"Stay in the house, I'll be there as soon as I can, ok."

"_Ok, we will. Thanks."_

"Chris everything will be alright."

She hears the phone click. She slowly stands, dumps her coffee into the sink. "Son of a bitch." A twinge of guilt goes through her.

Alex arrives in the Brooklyn neighborhood, within the hour. She pushes the doorbell and Chris answers the door, looking very sad. "Are you alright?" Chris just nods his head. "Where is Tommy?" he heard the bell ring and runs over to her. After a quick hug he says, "We're fine but Dad looks terrible."

"You guys stay here, I'll go check on him."

Chris was very careful when he tried to wake him. Alex is less than careful. She is needless to say, very angry with him. She grabs him by his upper arm and shakes him. "Bobby, wake up."

He opens his eyes but he has some difficulty. He turns and tries to focus on the figure standing next to him. He lifts his head ever so gently and then holds it and moans, "Oh man." He falls face down into the pillow. She grabs him again, "I said wake up!"

He lifts his head, "Ok, ok you don't have to yell," he holds up his hand, "I'm right here."

She stands with her hands on her hips, "I'm waiting." Her stare is very intense.

"Huh, oh yeah," he looks up at her, his eyes are like two slits, "how about you pretend that you told me off and I apologized, so I can go back to sleep." He lies back down in the bed and then slowly he raises his head, "What are you doing here?"

"Your son, Chris called me, he was scared and he didn't know what to do. Do I need to say anymore?"

He turns over and lies on his back staring at the ceiling. "Shit!"

"I can't talk to you now, Bobby," she turns her head away, "Goddamnit," she points at him, "I'm going to take the boys out for breakfast and I suggest that you get you ass out of that bed and get your shit together!" she turns abruptly and slams the door.

The boys are sitting quietly on the couch in the living room. Alex sits down next to them, "Dad's going to be fine. He needs some time alone," she claps her hands, "how about we go get some breakfast." The boys grab their jackets and the trio is out the door.

**An Hour Later**

When they return home, Tommy heads for the basement, Chris for his room. Alex finds Bobby in the kitchen holding his head in his hands. Very loudly, she says, "Are you alright?"

"Jesus, I get the message, please lower your voice." He rubs his eyes, "I'm sorry."

She sits down next to him, "I'm not the one you have to apologize to, even though I must say I am so pissed off at you." she pauses, "But I can understand." She holds his chin in her hand and lifts up his head, "Did it make anything change?"

He shakes his head, "Of course not."

"Then what happened?"

"I………….I, after the kids went to bed I started thinking about….well my conscience starting bothering me."

"Jesus, why?"

He takes a sip of coffee, "Because I know that you're right, I have to talk to her," he slams his fist on the table, "Goddamn that woman," he gets up and pours himself another cup of coffee. He sits back down and takes her hand, "I'm afraid that if I talk to her and it doesn't work out the way we want that she will do to me, maybe not me at all maybe my kids, what she did to Chester and God knows how many others. If anything happened to those boys God help her."

"We can have you and the boys protected."

He shakes his head, "Protected," he scoffs, "I am not moving and I refuse to live my life looking over my shoulder, Alex I need a guarantee that………." He stands up suddenly, "Don't you get it? If I betray her, she will kill me! No ifs, ands, or buts. That's why she killed Chester and probably what's his name," he snaps his fingers, "Lance." He looks to her for an answer but she is looking past him, he frowns and then turns around. "Chris." He says.

He ignores his father and walks past him and opens the frig. Alex gets up from the table, "I'm gonna see what Tommy's doing." She leaves the room and Chris opens his juice box and starts to walk past his father.

Bobby grabs his arm and Chris does he best to break free, "Talk to me, Chris."

The young boy stops fidgeting, "You're a liar, everything you told us, about…You do that all the time don't you, it's just that I………we caught you."

"No, I don't." Chris looks toward the door. The boy wants to run. "All I can say to you is that I'm so very sorry, there is no excuse for what happened. I do make mistakes, sometimes." He looks at his son's face; the boy is trying his best not to smile. Chris turns to his father, Bobby holds on to his shoulders, "I'm sorry for scaring you, it was an insensitive thing to do, I was only thinking about myself and the situation that I'm in, I screwed up." He hugs him and Chris puts his arms around him, Bobby breaks the embrace, "You guys are the most important thing in the world to me," he smiles thinking about her. "Alex too, never, never again."

The boy is close to tears but he sucks it in, Bobby rubs the top of his son's head, "You need a haircut."

"I didn't know what to do, so I called Alex."

"You did the right thing, calling Alex, I'm very proud of you."

"That woman is back, she wants to hurt you?"

"I'm not going to give her the chance, I'll be, we'll be fine." After a quick embrace, Bobby lightly pushes his son, "Go on get out of here."

The boy chuckles and as he turns to leave he sees Alex, he smiles at her and she returns the smile.

"Hey," he looks up at her as he stands, "You're right Alex, I have to do this," he says very confidently, "I can do this, she has to be stopped."

**TBC**


	20. Face To Face

**Chapter Twenty**

**Face To Face**

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

He shakes his head as he opens the frig, "No I need something to drink, my mouth is so dry," he bends down, "Yes, Gatorade." Three long gulps and its' gone, he turns to her and tosses the jug in the recycle bin, "What did you and Chris talk about during breakfast?"

She smiles, "With Tommy around it's hard to talk about anything serious."

He nods his head in agreement and smiles, "I know what you mean. Did they argue?"

He sits down next to her, "No Chris was very quiet and Tommy, as always talked non stop, a little trait he gets," she smiles at him, from his Dad."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

She puts her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him closer, she kisses him lightly on the lips, "I know and it's forgotten."

He sits back in the chair, "My kids are right, you are cool." He flashes that smile and it always melts her heart. _Face it; you can't stay mad at him for long._

"This is true," she says as she sits straight up in the chair.

"So exactly how are we going to do this, this thing with the devil's daughter?"

"First I have to connect her to Lance plus retrieve all the information about her past. Then I have a sit down with Mike and the Captain. He'll be pissed but she has to be dealt with."

"That's wonderful, but I mean what do I have to do? Just show up at her apartment one day, unannounced."

"Exactly, she knows damn well that I have told you about her and Mike, so you just showing up at her door, wouldn't alarm her at all."

**Later On In the Week**

Mike is very taken with this woman and Alex has to bite her tongue every time he mentions her name. He has asked not only her and Bobby but also Megan if they would join him for a drink, aware that Nicole will be there, she has time after time come up with an excuse.

For the case against Nicole for Lance's murder, she needs to put Nicole and Lance together. She alone visits Barry Jenkins, Lance's long time friend and business partner. When she and Mike spoke with him before he was closed mouth, this time she has some information that may loosen him up; she tells him that she knows about Nicole. His reaction to hearing her name is close to Bobby's, he does not hyperventilate but she can see the fear in his eyes.

"After Lance dated her for awhile we came to the realization that the only reason she started a relationship with him, was due to the fact that, Lance and I owned a travel agency. I still can't believe that we went along with her scheme, something about her," he shakes his head. "Fools, the both of us."

"Barry what was the con?"

"It was an old one according to Nicole, we convinced upper middle class seniors to invest in property located in the new hot spot for retires, North Carolina. We had films and tours set up. The thing was that we didn't own the land that we showed them. I was told that the seniors invested all total 2.5 million dollars."

"What was the relationship between Lance and Nicole?"

"They lived together for a while but toward the end of the con Lance and Nicole argued constantly. He wanted and insisted on a larger share, she flat out refused. That day at the diner, Lance told me that he kicked Nicole out of his place and that he took a good chuck of the money that we had hidden in a storage warehouse."

"When did Nicole find out?"

"I'm not sure," he holds his face in his hands.

"Money," Alex smiles, "one of the most popular motives for murder."

"Any idea why Nicole is still around?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I guess she's trying to find the money and I remember that she talked about seeing an old friend of hers. She didn't want to leave the city till she got to see him."

"When did this happen?"

"Maybe about a day or two before Lance died."

"Had anyone ever seen Lance and Nicole together?"

"No she seem to make a point of that, we would meet at the agency after closing."

"Barry, I believe Nicole murdered Lance."

He sits back in the chair, seeming more at ease that he has finally admitted what he and his so-called friends did. "So do I."

"Would you be willing to testify against her?"

"Yes I will, I have to." he leans forward, "she will go to prison, right?"

"I can guarantee it." She stands, "Thank you Barry."

Alex has concluded that she used the money she retrieved from Bobby's house to initiate the fraud.

**Alex's Apartment**

She spends the next few hours writing her report. When she looks over the evidence she has gathered it seems on a parallel to what happened fifteen years ago, only the names have changed.

The hardest thing is yet to come, talk to her partner about his girlfriend, she dreads this day but it has to be done.

Her cell phone rings, "Eames."

"_Hi Eames, it's me."_

She sits back in the chair and puts her feet up, "I just finished writing my report, and I think we can get her this time Bobby."

"_Tell me, how?"_

She tells him about her meeting with Barry.

"_So, now that you found this guy, I guess you won't need me."_

"Barry is willing to testify against her for the con game, but he has no knowledge about his friends murder……….and I believe him, besides I suspect that Nicole is waiting for you to show up. Be honest with me, don't you want to meet her face to face once more."

_He hesitates," Yes, yes I do." _

"If anyone can get her to talk, it's you."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_I'm nervous."_

"I know, you'll do fine...oh when I was speaking with Barry he told me that she wanted to meet up with an old friend, she said it was a him. She told Barry this _after_ she had come to your house."

"_You were right. Remind me never to doubt you again."_

**One Police Plaza**

Alex has a well-prepared presentation to show her CO and partner. As before, every thing is circumstantial.

She has a sit down with Captain Ross. Mike is called into the office and she tells him gradually the dirty deeds of his girlfriend, she knew that he would ask the question, "Why in the hell would you even think to investigate her?"

"I had met her once before," she pauses, "at Bobby's home. She has a past."

"What?" She hands him the file concerning all the crimes that many police officials believe she is responsible for however they never had enough proof to arrest her. As Alex speaks, Mike looks through the papers and then hands them to Ross.

"Bobby and Nicole were…………lovers fifteen years ago." Alex swallows hard after saying that. "Lance Butler, she murdered him."

The men look up from the paper that they are reading.

"Mike I met with Barry, Lance's partner and he has confirmed that he along with Lance and Nicole were working a con and when Nicole found out that Lance stole a good share of her money she poisoned him."

He glances over the reports in the folder, "All these crimes, she has been questioned about all these?"

"Yes she has, if you read through, they all end up with the same conclusion, every thing is circumstantial."

She sits back in the chair, "Fifteen years ago Nicole and Bobby lived together." She proceeds to tell them about Chester, Stewart and of course Harry.

"Where was Goren at the time of the murder?" Ross asks.

"Outside, sitting in the car," she takes a quick glance at her partner, "I believe him Mike."

He smiles at her, "If you believe him, so do I."

"When he went upstairs Chester was dead and Nicole convinced him that Chester was threatening to kill her and she acted in self defense. Which of course was a lie; she had played all three men."

She exhales, "Days before, she and Chester made a drug deal with a man by the name of Harry. I have yet to find out his last name. Harry told Nicole and Chester that it would take him a few days to come up with the money. In that time she and Chester sold the coke to someone else. They switched each bag with powered sugar. That night she talked Bobby and Stewart into moving the bags out of the apartment. The next day she sold the bogus supply to Harry. She had hoped that she would be safe living in a Brooklyn suburb but that only lasted a month. She found out that Harry was closing in and that is when she started making plans to flee to Europe. She had wanted Bobby to go with her but that was the night that he and Stewart were arrested for DUI and parole violation. If you look at what Lance went through it is very similar."

"Goren told you this."

"Yes he did and then a few months ago Nicole visited Bobby in his home and confessed the story to him, I was there and I heard everything."

Ross says, "She certainly is brazen."

"Oh yes she is. One reason is that if you look at the file. She has never been arrested in this country or any other country. Bobby and Stewart had a criminal records. If they were caught, who would the police think orchestrated the scheme? The men, not her. She has held that over his head for years and that is why he has agreed to talk to her. He has a way; he'll get her to admit that she knew Lance."

"How exactly will he do this?" Ross asks.

A voice is heard from the door, they all turn. "Get her talk about herself, Nicole loves to boast about the power and control she has," He leans against the doorframe, "over the men in her life. If she wants something bad enough she'll do what ever she has to, to get it."

She puts the rest of the files on the Captains desk. "Mike I'm so sorry."

He does not respond, he turns away from them and looks out the window.

**Nicole's Apartment**

Mike hands him a microphone shaped like a chap stick, "Here put this in your pocket."

"Are you ready?" Alex asks.

He shakes his head, "No……….yes, yes. I'm ready." They park the car a block away and he walks to her apartment. He pushes the bell.

She opens the door, "Well, look who it is," she looks past him, "I was wondering when you were going to pay me visit." She smiles, "Please come in." She moves off to the side to let him pass, "I must say that this is a wonderful surprise." She closes the door.

_I wonder if she can hear my heart thumping in my chest._

"It's nice to see that you have recovered nicely from your injuries," she lightly caresses his arm, "Don't Nicole," he backs away.

"So, all bullshit aside, what do you want from me?"

"My my, aren't we full of ourselves. I don't want anything from you Bobby," she sighs.

"Oh it's just a coincidence that you are seeing a cop, who happens to be my fiancés partner, come on Nicole." He laughs, "I don't believe you."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"Because of all the bull shit you fed me, how many other poor suckers have you led on in the past fifteen years."

"They all knew exactly what they were getting into," she reaches for his hand, "even you."

He pulls his hand away, "Stop it…"

"Old times Bobby, remember."

"Yes unfortunately I remember," he says exasperated, "but to have sex with you I'd have to be drunk," he wags his finger at her, "no out of my mind. Now," he says sternly, "if you don't want to talk to me, I'll leave."

She pouts, "Oh please Nicole, like that's gonna work."

_Mike is listening intently shaking his head, "I'm sorry Mike," Alex says. "She wants what she wants and will do anything to get it."_

"Yes Nicole I agree with you, you are right I did know what I was getting into, but I never admitted to myself, not until a few months ago."

"Most of the men that I meet," she laughs, "Like the last one, oh what was his name, oh yes Lance, Lance Butler,"

_Ross says, "Got her."_

"Another fool, pretended to be so naïve but he _was _as ruthless as, …………….he took something that belongs to me…" she catches his eye, "I never thought of you as a fool,"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, sure, I guess he didn't know who he was dealing with, the poor son of a bitch."

She smiles, "Not anymore," she giggles, "you men always thinking…………….just because we're women," she reaches for his hand. "Stop it."

"Oh Bobby why not? No one will know."

"I will," he stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Did you turn his world into shit like you did to me?"

"You, don't blame me for how you behaved Bobby, you were responsible for the direction you took in your life, not me."

"I suppose your right, what I should have done was kick your pretty little ass out of my house."

She laughs, "That's what Lance did."

_Alex says, "She has not only admitted to knowing Lance but now she has admitted that they lived together."_

"He turned against me," she pauses, "you never turned against me Bobby. I had to show him that………………" she flashes a smile that he remembers and reaches for him.

"No Nicole, I didn't come here for that."

She sits down on the couch and pats on the cushion next to her. "Please sit." He does but in a chair on the other side of the room. She pours some wine into a glass and holds up the bottle, "Would you care for some wine?"

"No thanks." She takes a sip of wine, "Are you sure you don't want to join me in a drink."

Starting to get aggravated with her, "I said no."

She points at him, "I really wanted you to go to Europe with me, honestly."

"I believe that." He crosses his legs, "When are you going back?"

She smiles, "I like living in New York Bobby. It's the greatest city in the world isn't that what the ad says." She places the glass on the table and walks across the room toward him; he immediately stands up. "Does my being so near bother you?"

"Yes it does, it was better when I didn't know where you were."

"We all have to live with difficulties in life, Bobby."

Nicole checks the time. "Am I keeping you from something?" he asks.

"I had promised Michael that I would meet him for a drink at seven o'clock." She puts on her jacket, "You're more then welcome to join us Bobby."

"No thanks Nicole, maybe some other time."

He follows her out of the apartment and hails her a cab. She turns to face him. "It's always a pleasure seeing you Bobby." She reaches up and caresses his face. He shuns away.

He walks slowly back to the van, Mike opens the door, "That was good," he climbs up into the van, Mike extends his hand, "Good job." Ross says.

"Thanks, what happens now?"

"We take the tape to the DA, with her past history and the fact that she mentioned Lances name and admitted that they lived together gives us probable cause to search her apartment."

The DA agrees. Mike and Ross visit a judge early the next morning.

Within the hour, they arrive at Nicole's apartment. Mike ignores the door buzzer and bangs on her door. "How nice to see you, Michael."

"Save it Nicole." She smiles, "Oh I see your partner has filled your head with stories about me."

"They're not stories Nicole and I have a warrant to search your apartment." He hands her the paper, four detectives and two police officers enter her apartment.

In the search, they discover the poison that killed Lance. Hidden in her dresser drawer were four passports from four different countries, with four different names. Found on a shelf in her linen closet is a bag full of cash, all totaled it came to three hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

The next time Mike visits Nicole is to arrest her. "Nicole Wallace you're under arrest for the murder of Lance Butler."

She is charged with first-degree murder. She pleads not guilty and with four passports to her name, bail is denied.

**Epilogue**

Alex and Bobby spend the next few months preparing for their wedding. Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames were married on September 8, 2007. They exchanged wedding vows at St. Luke's Episcopal Church. Alex looked beautiful in her gown. Chris and Tommy stood next to their father that day, all three Goren men looking tall and handsome.

They had a reception after the service for seventy-five friends and family members.

They honeymooned at The Sandals Grande on the Caribbean Island Saint Lucian.

Nicole's trial began on May 4, 2008. The district attorney did not use the tape at the trial, he did not need it, however with the evidence found in her apartment and Barry testifying against her, the jury came back with a guilty verdict. She received a sentence of 25 years to life.

After the sentencing Bobby said, "Well I'll have at least twenty five years of peace,_ twenty five years_ holy shit I'll be," he rubs his eyes, "Let's put it this way I won't give a shit by then."

**The End….**

I had a great time writing this story, some of the chapters were inspired by reviews. Thanks to all of you for your reviews and inspiration.


End file.
